Glossario delle frasi fatte
Questo glossario delle frasi fatte contiene i modi di dire più frequenti. Frasi fatte ed espressioni idiomatiche Nel glossario non sono inclusi i proverbi, che sono un particolare tipo di affermazione che cerca di sintetizzare una forma di sapere. Eric Partridge nel suo Dictionary of Clichés afferma che, a differenza dei proverbi, i modi di dire non esprimono saggezza popolare, non hanno un significato profondo o morale, ma sono semplicemente frasi "usa-e-getta". Infine, di molti di essi si è perso il significato letterale. Le espressioni idiomatiche sarebbero invece costrutti adattabili secondo il contesto. Alcuni modi di dire sono comunque di origine proverbiale: ad esempio Campa cavallo deriva dal proverbio Campa cavallo che l'erba cresce, e sono legati al concetto di cliché. La differenza tra proverbi e frasi fatte può essere sottile. Il presente glossario esclude i proverbi, incluse tutte quelle massime di uso comune che conservano un contenuto: ad esempio, Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene (Shakespeare) è stata esclusa in quanto assimilabile a un proverbio: in ogni contesto in cui è usata, infatti, essa esprime sempre lo stesso contenuto (ogni fatto o azione è positiva se ha un esito positivo). Al contrario Essere o non essere (ancora Shakespeare) è stata considerata una frase fatta (e non un proverbio), perché è molto spesso usata al di fuori del contesto originario, ed è all'origine di calchi e parodie che non conservano praticamente traccia del contenuto originale. Una creazione usata da pochi parlanti, per esempio una semplice metafora, non è sempre considerabile come un modo di dire affermatosi in una lingua: è invece possibile che si tratti di un semplice fenomeno di idiosincrasia, dunque che venga considerato solo come una creazione individuale. Dato che non esiste un confine netto tra neologismi individuali e modi di dire saldamente ancorati nel sistema di una lingua, non è possibile contare le espressioni idiomatiche presenti in una lingua. Se la frase fatta contiene un verbo, nella lista seguente è riportata con il verbo all'infinito (ad esempio, "andare a ramengo"), a meno che la frase rappresenti una frase fatta solo in una determinata forma verbale. Altri criteri di inclusione * In linea di massima si escludono le voci costituite da una parola sola: in questo caso, più che di frase fatta, si dovrebbe parlare di slittamento di significato di una parola. * Si escludono le frasi che, pur frequentissime nella lingua italiana, non mostrano nessuna particolare alterazione retorica o di significato. Per esempio, l'espressione "in poche parole" è molto usata, ma sarebbe comprensibile anche a chi la sentisse per la prima volta. Invece l'espressione "in parole povere" è già in qualche modo una frase fatta: l'espressione contiene un'alterazione retorica (l'aggettivo "povere" riferito alle "parole") che è tipica di questa espressione. * Sono escluse anche le espressioni idiomatiche dialettali e le espressioni volgari. 0 - 9 *'30 febbraio / 31 febbraio' :Data impossibile, ma usata in modo scherzoso per dire "mai": Quando mi presti la macchina nuova? Il 30 di febbraio - Dammi 10 milioni, 'che io puntualmente te li restituirò con gli interessi ogni 30 di febbraio. In contesti più sottili, si usano altre date meno riconoscibili come false a prima vista, come il 31 aprile. A ; :Il significato iniziale è di restituire dei soldi senza una data precisa (quando si sarebbe riscossa l'eredità a seguito della morte del padre), poi ha assunto altri significati, spiegati nella voce. ; :È il gesto con cui i galli, prima o dopo un combattimento, riconoscono la superiorità dell'avversario. Dal mondo contadino l'espressione ci è arrivata con il senso di "calare le proprie pretese", "riconoscere la propria inferiorità" o anche solo "far (di) meno l'arrogante / non fare tanto l'arrogante". ; :In grande abbondanza. Questa frase ha diversi sinonimi: a iosa, a gogò. ; :Senza il bottino che si prevedeva di ottenere. Restare a bocca asciutta. ; :Come nel gioco delle bocce la distanza dal pallino e di conseguenza i punti si assegnano solo a bocce ferme appunto, in certe situazioni è bene attendere che gli eventi in corso siano terminati per procedere a una valutazione o a un'ulteriore azione. ; :Nell'immediatezza dell'accadimento. ; :In modo accogliente ed affettuoso. ; : "Pressappoco" intendendo qualcosa misurato a braccio invece che con il metro. Simile all'espressione "a spanne". Un discorso a braccio, è un discorso non scritto, non preparato. ; :Senza freni. Le briglie, nel caso di un cavallo in corsa, rappresentano i freni ed i comandi in generale. ; :Con poca spesa, a buon prezzo. ; :Senza alcun riguardo. ; :Poco dopo l'accaduto, quando se ne ha ancora viva l'emozione. In traumatologia si intende anche il momento in cui avviene il trauma durante l'attività fisica (in cui il corpo e la parte interessata aumentano di calore). ; :Dal mio punto di vista, secondo me. ; :Chi è il prossimo (di turno, della fila, della lista, nell'ordine del gioco)? ; :Sommariamente, a prima vista. ; :Sapendo di non sbagliare, mossa di cui si conosce l'esito. ; :Lasciare cadere il proprio corpo senza opporre alcuna resistenza. ; :L'espressione proviene da un proverbio: L'acqua cheta (chieta) scava i ponti. Si definisce acqua cheta un individuo tranquillo che con costanza è in grado, cheto cheto cioè senza tanto clamore né in aperta competizione, di eliminare ostacoli in apparenza inamovibili; o, in negativo, chi apparentemente non sembra crear problemi ma a un bel momento potrebbe esser proprio quello che sconvolgerà tutto. :L'espressione deve parte del suo successo alla commedia L'acqua cheta (1908) di Augusto Novelli. ; :Si dice di una ragazza che non fa uso di altro cosmetico che l'igiene personale per valorizzare la propria bellezza. Ragazza sincera. ; :"Non dire niente, non parlare!" Invito esplicito e complice a non parlare di qualcosa con qualcun altro: rigorosamente come se si dovesse tenere dell'acqua in bocca, cosa impossibile ovviamente se si prende a parlare. ; :Sinceramente, senza difese o diffidenze. ; :Compiere qualcosa superficialmente, senza pensare alle conseguenze. ; :A digiuno. ; :Nelle espressioni «una risata a denti stretti», «ridere a denti stretti», detto del ridere procurato da qualcosa che comunque produce anche una certa amarezza e quindi non permette di godere pienamente dell'aspetto ironico. Altro significato è quello di cercare di ottenere qualcosa anche con grande sforzo. ; :"Sperando che vada tutto bene". ; :"Molto raramente". La morte di un Papa è considerata un evento relativamente raro. Ad esempio: In Sicilia nevica a ogni morte di Papa; in Sicilia nevica molto raramente. ; :Detto di cosa che ha degli effetti doppiamente nocivi. ; :A fede di Bacco. Si invocava simbolicamente il dio Bacco come testimone senza tema di smentita per garantire che in una locanda si mangiava e si beveva bene. ; :Molto vicino alla superficie dell'acqua. Qui "fiore" - forse per traslato dal fiore come parte più alta della pianta - indica la superficie di un oggetto (anche liquido) o comunque la sua porzione vicina alla superficie stessa. Cfr. "affiorare" per "emergere". Un altro esempio è la voce successiva "a fior di pelle", o anche "fior di latte" per indicare la panna che, come è noto, galleggia sul latte grazie alla sua minore densità. ; :Molto vicino alla superficie della pelle, epidermico. Un'impressione a fior di pelle "Un'impressione immediata, istintiva, epidermica". Avere i nervi a fior di pelle "Essere molto sensibili, suscettibili". ; :Prepararsi a uno scontro. ; :Senza dover restituire l'investimento iniziale. ; :A distanza di tempo, quando gli animi si sono calmati. ; :"In gruppi" quindi "abbondantemente". Detto originariamente di persone. I bambini escono di scuola a frotte. ; :Vicino al termine, agli ultimi istanti, alle ultime risorse. ; :"in grandi quantità, a profusione". Dal francese à gogo, attraverso l'inglese a go-go. ; :in modo acconcio, appropriato, elegante. Con sprezzatura. ; ' :In modo duro e deciso. ; :Intuitivamente. ; :Ad una prima impressione. ; :"In grande abbondanza, un'infinità". Secondo il Vocabolario Etimologico di Pianigiani da "chiosa", nel significato passato di "monetina", in grado quindi di acquistare solo cose di cui c'era abbondanza; oppure, attraverso il provenzale, dal "gaudium" latino. Secondo l'Etimologico DELI di Cortelazzo-Zolli l'origine è tuttora da ritenersi ignota. In alcune parti del Nord Italia si usa, in alternativa, l'espressione "a ioia". ; :Su certi argomenti, oggi troppo controversi, toccherà ai posteri pronunciarsi. La frase celebre è tratta da due versi de ''Il cinque maggio, il componimento poetico più celebre di Alessandro Manzoni. Il giudizio che Manzoni rimanda ai posteri è quello sulla vita di Napoleone Bonaparte: Fu vera gloria? ; :Ai tempi antichi. La Berta in questione è Berta la piedona, moglie di Pipino il Breve e madre di Carlo Magno, beata e patrona delle filatrici.Beata Bertrada di Laon ; :In un tempo vecchio e sorpassato. Espressione tipica della zona di Milano. In Veneto in vece si dice «Ai tempi di Marco Caco». ; :Il modo di dire indica il grado di cottura di riso e pasta, quando non sono interamente cotti o comunque sono ancora caratterizzati da una certa compattezza. ; :L'omonima opera di Friedrich Nietzsche (1886) era una requisitoria contro i sistemi filosofici dominanti. L'omonimo film di Liliana Cavani (1977) era a sua volta ispirato alla tormentata biografia di Nietzsche. Oggi a volte si definisce al di là del bene e del male un'opera d'ingegno (libro, film, opera d'arte, ecc. ), talmente bella (o brutta) da meritare una categoria a sé, fuori dai canoni artistici codificati; oppure un personaggio pubblico talmente celebre da far "saltare" le abituali convenzioni morali (Xxx è ormai al di là del bene e del male, etc). ; :Insospettabile ; :In maniera approssimativa. ; :Senza particolare puntiglio o precisione. ; :Con ampio ritardo, in senso ironico. ; :Letteralmente "di corsa". Frase resa famosa nel film Fantozzi contro tutti, con il protagonista alle prese con una bicicletta. ; :Significa "alla buona", "senza pretese", "senza cura". Il "re Carlone" dei poemi cavallereschi è in realtà Carlo Magno, che anche dopo l'incoronazione a Sacro Romano Imperatore non rinunciò mai alle sue abitudini e ai suoi abiti un po' grossolani. Il modo di dire è attestato nella letteratura italiana sin dal 1400 (ad esempio, in Pietro Aretino). ; :"Eccessivamente diluito, di debole effetto". Ad es.: Un farmaco all'acqua di rose: un farmaco blando o che non ha sortito l'effetto desiderato. Si dice anche di una situazione che si presenta senza difficoltà. ; :In sostanza, in ultima analisi. ; :Alla resa dei conti. ; :Compiere un'azione alla garibaldina significa intraprenderla senza troppe cautele, d'impeto, con avventatezza e slancio temerario. L'espressione è un chiaro riferimento ai metodi di combattimento usati da Giuseppe Garibaldi, e in particolare alla Spedizione dei Mille. ; :Magnificamente. ; :Si dice di cosa fatta in grande stile, oppure in un modo inusuale o con gusto grossolano. ; :Nelle battaglie campali era l'ordine impartito ai soldati per continuare a combattere con le spade o le baionette una volta che avevano terminato le munizioni dei loro fucili. Le armi da taglio o da punta (pugnali, spade, baionette), sono dette armi bianche. È un calco (medievale?) dal germanico blanch (tedesco moderno blank), che significava anche "splendente": si tratta di armi metalliche, che quindi scintillano al sole. :A volte l'espressione viene usata, con una sfumatura vagamente parodistica, per indicare uno scontro dialettico molto acceso tra due persone: una variante altrettanto diffusa è alla baionetta. ; :Viene così definita la modalità di dividere una spesa in parti uguali fra tutti i partecipanti, senza tener conto dell'effettiva fruizione di ciascuno di loro. ; :In maniera approssimativa o plateale, alla buona ; :Quando tutto è perduto, come ultima opzione. ; :Si dice di persona con poca esperienza. Probabilmente deriva dall'ambiente militare. ; :"Stare al passo coi tempi" significa conoscere e usare i mezzi, le soluzioni, più aggiornati. ; :Persone importanti, generalmente in ambito militare o politico. ; :Locuzione che intende sottolineare ed enfatizzare la verità di un'opinione o di un fatto contestato. La parola storie caratterizza i possibili dissensi come fatti inventati oppure scuse. Es.: «Ma che c'entrava esser poveri? È che erano sudici, altro che storie!» (La ragazza di Bube). ; :Indica in modo ironico una ripetitività quasi ossessiva di una certa azione, specie se giocoforza dopo un primo iter infruttuoso. Deriva dall'espressione usata dai giostrai nei luna park. ; :Andare via. S'usano dire più spesso quando si tratta di una situazione critica in cui conviene farlo, come di mezza fuga, mezza sconfitta, ritirata strategica. ; :Bere oltre misura (alcoolici), perché solo alzando il gomito un ubriaco riesce ancora a svuotare il bicchiere. ; :A quanto si ricorda, da sempre. ; :Amico del tuo nemico. “Nasce da una barzelletta che racconta di un presunto cacciatore di giaguari, al quale un amico ricorda tutte le difficoltà che potrebbe incontrare. Alla fine l’uomo chiede all'altro se sia più amico del giaguaro che suo. Significa mettere in dubbio la lealtà di un amico che, secondo noi, solleva troppe obiezioni. Nel parlare comune è entrata grazie al varietà televisivo L’amico del giaguaro condotto da Corrado e trasmesso su Raiuno dal 1961 al 1964, che a sua volta faceva riferimento al titolo di un film del 1958 nel quale recitava Walter Chiari.” ; :Trovare espedienti per passare il tempo, in un modo o nell'altro. ; :Supposto, per il momento, che le cose stiano così, pur senza riconoscerlo in via definitiva. ; ' ; ' :Ultima possibilità, espediente o persona cui ricorrere in una situazione disperata. Deriva dal nome dato in ambito navale all'ancora di riserva. ; :Morire. Usato principalmente in Toscana, è composta da babbo e riveggo (o riveggio), cioè rivedere, con la terminazione ''-oli'', solito di alcuni toponimi toscani, col significato di andare a rivedere il padre, cioè i defunti. ; ' :Andare d'accordo. ; ' :Sprecare inutilmente il proprio tempo. ; :La frase significa "umiliarsi, ammettere di avere sbagliato". A Canossa, nell'inverno del 1077, l'imperatore Enrico IV attese per tre giorni e tre notti, scalzo e vestito solo di un saio, di essere ricevuto e perdonato dal Papa Gregorio VII. Ma il conflitto tra i due (la lotta per le investiture) era destinato a riaprirsi di lì a poco. ; :Arrivare all'obiettivo prefissato. ; :Capitare a proposito, al posto e al momento giusto. ; :Frase usata nell'abbandonare ciò che si sta compiendo senza aver ottenuto nulla. La benedizione è un atto per richiedere un intervento divino. Quando non si ha più speranza d'ottenere ciò che ci si aspetta, l'unica possibilità è attendersi un miracolo. ; :Fallire (in genere in termini finanziari) ; :L'espressione marinaresca, che significa "navigare sfruttando tutte la forza del vento", è passata nell'italiano colloquiale, dove viene adoperata per descrivere una situazione in cui tutto sta andando per il meglio. :La locuzione deriva forse dall'analoga espressione latina pleno velo, usata per esempio da Publio Virgilio Marone nell'Eneide (libro I verso 401). :Di significato simile sono frasi come andare a vele spiegate o con il vento in poppa. ; :Le galline, come molti animali diurni, seguono il sole. Andare a letto con le galline significa dunque letteralmente andare a letto al tramonto, per estensione andare a letto molto presto. ; :Mettersi in viaggio senza una meta prefissata pronti ad incontrare ogni tipo d'incognita. ; :Fare qualcosa seguendo il proprio intuito. ; :Fallire. ; :Andar bene con o in una determinata situazione. ; :Andare a genio. :Non avere esito positivo. ; ; :Morire. Dal latino ire ad patres, cioè ricongiungersi cogli antenati ; :"Star bene indosso". Di abiti e qualunque oggetto adoperabile a proprio uso. ; :Si manda "a quel paese" una persona che ci ha fatto arrabbiare. L'invito ad allontanarsi è un eufemismo, che sostituisce espressioni più forti come Andare al diavolo, all'inferno, in malora o più volgari come Andare a fare in culo. Celebre è la canzone "E va" interpretata da Alberto Sordi, il cui incipit recita, in romanesco: "Te c'hanno mai mannato...a quer paese??!! Sapessi quanta gente che ce sta!!". ; :Significa perdersi, fallire nei propri scopi. Deriva verosimilmente dalla forma poetica "andare ramingo" (solo, senza una meta, allontanato da tutti, povero e disperato) ereditata probabilmente dall'italiano volgare dell'Alto Medioevo. Potrebbe anche derivare dal nome del comune in provincia di Asti Aramengo dove pare esistessero delle carceri che ospitavano le persone insolventi o che avevano fatto bancarotta. ; :Si dice di situazioni, eventi, che "precipitano": vanno irrecuperabilmente male: "Tutto andava a rotoli". ; :Tecnica di indagine mirata alla verifica reiterata dello storico. ; :Non si conosce esattamente l'origine etimologica della parola "zonzo", che alcuni vorrebbero derivata dal suono che emettono le mosche durante il loro volo notoriamente irregolare ed imprevedibile. Dovrebbe quindi essere solo una forma onomatopeica. Altri lo ipotizzano da "gironzolare" (letteralmente "farsi dei giretti", ma che suona anche "ronzare in giro"). In ogni caso, ha il significato di "girare senza meta", anche solo per divertimento. ; :Fallire, non riuscire in qualcosa. ; :Essere anticonformisti e diversi dalla massa. ; :Illudersi di qualcosa di irrealizzabile. ; :Significa non raggiungere lo scopo, non ottenere quanto sperato. :Un pescatore che torna a casa senza pesci "è andato in bianco". :Un giovanotto che sperava di conquistare una ragazza, ma non conclude nulla... è "andato in bianco". ; :Disintegrarsi riducendosi in minuscoli pezzi. ; :Manifestare grande felicità. In origine andare in brodo (o broda) di succiole: le giuggiole, ossia il frutto del giuggiolo presero il posto delle succiole, cioè le castagne lessate con la buccia. L'espressione deriva dalla bontà di codesti frutti e quindi dal piacere che ne deriva consumarli. ; :Si dice di un conto che non verrà mai più saldato, un pagamento che non verrà più eseguito, e per estensione un'operazione prevista ma senza più riscontro. ; :Significa "rimanere senza soldi, sforare il budget". Il "rosso" è un chiaro riferimento al conto bancario. Similare "Essere al verde". ; :Si dice di qualcosa che va a finire male. ; :Procedere regolarmente, senza intoppi. ; / Andare in palla :Restare confusi dalle troppe sollecitazioni (come quelle subite da un pallone da calcio durante un incontro). ; :Usata come negazione, che non va tanto delicatamente alla questione, ma ci arriva in modo crudo e schietto. ; :Essere alla moda. ; / :Procedere o concludersi non positivamente. ; ' :Esagerare nell'uso di qualcosa. ; :Andarsene di nascosto, senza far rumore. ; :Lo si dice di un cantante o di un attore estremamente a suo agio ed espressivo sul palcoscenico. ; :Ciò che si collega a qualcosa. ; :Piuttosto, alquanto. ; :All'incirca, più o meno. ; :Dappertutto, in ogni dove. In continuazione. ; / / :In realtà; volendo richiamare altri dati di fatto. ; :Al massimo delle capacità o velocità, tipico del centro Italia. ; : Senza vincoli - senza catena e palla di ferro al piede - come avevano i carcerati in passato ; :Indica una quantità enorme. ; :L'espressione, usata spesso in ambito sportivo, significa "ritirarsi dall'attività agonistica". Può essere anche estesa al membro di una qualsiasi categoria professionale che decida di ritirarsi. Le "scarpe" in questi casi sono sostituite da un analogo "ferro del mestiere"; ad esempio, un ciclista appenderà la bicicletta al chiodo; un pattinatore appenderà i pattini; ecc. ; Apprendista stregone}} :Si dice di una persona irresponsabile, che facendo uso di strumenti o sistemi che non sa maneggiare, rischia di causare danni irreversibili. ; : Esclamazione che commenta in maniera critica l'inizio di un evento concitato. ; :Divorare. ; :Si usa per indicare un modo di mangiare veloce e ingordo, sinonimo di abbuffarsi. "Palmento" è un sinonimo di "macina", come quelle usate nei mulini. Quindi triturare in grande quantità, come quattro macine. ; :Locuzione avverbiale. "Dopo averne conosciute le ragioni" quindi "oculatamente, opportunamente". ; :L'argento vivo è il mercurio, che ha il colore uguale all'argento, ma è liquido. Si dice di persone che hanno una vitalità eccezionale: "Ha l'argento vivo addosso!" ; :Lo si dice di un'idea, un progetto, un discorso, inconcludente, evanescente, privo di sostanza e fondamento. ; :Un'accozzaglia eterogenea di persone. L'espressione ha origine con omonimo film di Mario Monicelli (1966). ; :L'esortazione ironica si riferisce a chi non ha il coraggio di agire in prima persona e preferisce mandare avanti gli altri. La frase, una chiara parodia dello stile militaresco e in particolare mussoliniano. È pronunciata, ad esempio, da Totò nel film ''Totò contro Maciste (1962). Nel 1971 diventa anche il titolo di un film di Franco Franchi e Ciccio Ingrassia. ; :Riferito quasi sempre a una corsa, anche in senso metaforico, magari lungo un pendio, di un soggetto talmente veloce da rischiare di rompersi il collo in caso di caduta. "Rotta" è una forma antica per "rottura" ricavata direttamente dal participio passato di rompere. ; :"Sforzarsi invano di argomentare l'impossibile". Vetri e specchi, essendo molto lisci, non lasciano alcun appiglio. ; :Simile all'espressione arrivano i nostri. ; :Si dice solitamente quando arriva qualcuno in soccorso di chi è in difficoltà. La frase ha origine dai classici film western, nei quali il provvidenziale arrivo della cavalleria salvava i protagonisti da morte certa. ; :Simile all'espressione "vita morte e miracoli". ; :Detto di una situazione in cui molti si comportano in modo infantile; prende il nome da un istituto tuttora esistente a Milano (che però non è un asilo infantile). ; :Faccetta Nera / Bell'abissina / Aspetta e spera / Che già l'ora s'avvicina! / Quando staremo / Vicino a te / Noi ti daremo / Un'altra legge e un altro re!. :La più conosciuta canzonetta coloniale del regime fascista (scritta nel 1935 da Renato Micheli) ha dato vita a un'espressione che conserva ben poco del suo significato originario. Equivale al più usato campa cavallo. ; :Il titolo della famosa opera di Samuel Beckett ha assunto il significato di aspettare qualcosa che non arriva, e che chi l'aspetta non fa niente per far sì che ciò avvenga. ; :Letteralmente "Pungolando ripetutamente con lo sperone". Quindi "Forzando l'andatura, a tutt'andare" ; :Attacco, anche metaforico, condotto con forze soverchianti ed in modo violento e disordinato, a un bersaglio di valore. Trae origine dagli stereotipi dei film western, nei quali le diligenze, che viaggiano regolarmente isolate e poco difese in territori ostili, sono attaccate o prese in imboscata da bande di fuorilegge. Per estensione quindi qualsiasi azione condotta con queste modalità. Diverso da "sparare sulla croce rossa" per l'implicita connotazione di bottino possibile nei beni trasportati dalla diligenza. ; :Avere una soluzione vincente ancora non svelata ma soprattutto molto inaspettata. L'asso, infatti, in parecchi giochi di carte è la carta con il maggior valore. In passato i bari erano soliti nascondere un asso all'interno delle maniche per barare in maniera più nascosta. ; :Con poco cibo, a dieta. Mi ha lasciato a stecchetto "Mi ha offerto un magro pasto". ; :Io ero, quell'inverno, in preda ad astratti furori. Non dirò quali, non di questo mi sono messo a raccontare. Ma bisogna dica ch'erano astratti, non eroici, non vivi; furori, in qualche modo, per il genere umano perduto. '' Il celebre incipit del romanzo Conversazione in Sicilia di Elio Vittorini ha dato vita a una formula molto usata nella lingua italiana. Essere in preda ad astratti furori può significare perdersi in ragionamenti eccessivamente complessi; oppure (secondo un'interpretazione più prossima a quella del testo di Vittorini), ripiegarsi in una contemplazione indignata dei problemi concreti della società, senza individuare un modo per risolverli. Il richiamo agli "''eroici furori", contenuto nella frase di Vittorini, vale come riferimento al titolo di un'opera di Giordano Bruno, De gli eroici furori (Londra, 1585). ; :Incominciare in modo improvvisato una conversazione con una persona sconosciuta, spesso usata per indicare l'uomo che ci prova con una donna. ; :L'espressione trova la sua origine nella possibilità per i passeggeri dei più lenti tram del passato di viaggiare, in ogni caso più scomodamente, restando aggrappati alle strutture esterne, specialmente avendolo "preso al volo", giunti che già partiva o in un passaggio a bassa velocità del mezzo (al tempo operazione consentita): va intesa come la risposta spregiativa di chi invece un posto regolare era riuscito a raggiungerlo ("E io? / C'è posto anche per me?" "E tu ti attacchi / Adesso ti attacchi"). :Oggi l'espressione è utilizzata in senso figurato per indicare la situazione di chi si vede costretto a rinunciare a un obiettivo, per non aver raggiunto le condizioni necessarie a ottenerlo (per esempio, chi è arrivato fuori tempo massimo a un impegno e vi deve rinunciare o perde il proprio turno o ne viene escluso). Equivale a "scordarselo" / "ormai poterselo dimenticare" ecc. ; :Un rapporto sentimentale - di norma extraconiugale - vissuto con intensità tale da risultare morboso, viene spesso definito nel lessico giornalistico "attrazione fatale". Il riferimento è a un film di successo del 1988, Fatal Attraction (Attrazione fatale nella versione italiana), girato da Adrian Lyne e interpretato da Michael Douglas e Glenn Close. ; :"A tutta velocità". Deriva probabilmente da una traduzione errata dell'espressione francese à toute bride ("a tutta briglia"). ; :Variante (più corretta) di a tutta birra. ; :Senza limiti di sorta. Lo spiano era la misura della quantità del grano assegnata ai fornai per la panificazione: se non c'erano carestie o particolari scarsità del prodotto la quantità erogata con profusione era appunto quella a "tutto spiano", mentre in caso contrario veniva ridotta a mezzo spiano o anche di meno. ; :Senza pagare, in origine in forza di una disposizione superiore, oggi generalmente con una connotazione negativa come ad esempio per una preferenza percepita come arbitraria. Cfr. "Quello scroccone del cugino del padrone viene sempre a mangiare a ufo." Deriva dalla storpiatura dell'acronimo latino A.U.F. (Ad Usum Fabricae), che veniva scritto su carri e barche che trasportavano materiali per la costruzione di importanti edifici di interesse comune (es. palazzi pubblici e chiese) e per questo esentati da ogni tipo di tassa. ; :Un certo momento, ma senza preavviso ovvero arbitrariamente. ; :Tipico saluto di commiato indirizzato verso i novelli sposi. La nascita della frase è legata a una concezione patriarcale della società, in cui l'arrivo di figli maschi è maggiormente auspicabile. ; :"Vicinissimo". A un palmo di mano dal proprio naso. Da non confondere con la simile espressione con un palmo di naso. ; :Vicinissimo, come la distanza di un colpo di fucile (schioppo). ; :Locuzione marinaresca, che significa letteralmente "viaggiare dando ai motori del natante la potenza massima, per andare il più veloce possibile". Si adopera per chiedere a chi ci ascolta di impegnarsi al massimo e nel minor tempo possibile. ; :"Essere tanto emozionati da non riuscire a parlare" ; :Essere infuriati. ; :"Essere in grado di fare una determinata cosa" oppure "essere la persona giusta". ; :Essere freddi e cinici. ; :"Sapere di aver sbagliato". L'espressione è derivata da un proverbio: "chi ha la coda di paglia, ha sempre paura che gli pigli fuoco". Una persona con "la coda di paglia" si aggira tra gli altri con sospetto, per il timore che qualcuno noti le sue colpe o i suoi difetti. ; :Reputare di non essere capiti appieno dal prossimo a causa della propria presunta grande intelligenza o a causa della presunta inferiorità degli altri. ; :Letteralmente si riferisce alla salivazione che in modo spesso incontrollabile si scatena alla vista o al pensiero di un cibo particolarmente goloso (riflesso condizionato). Viene utilizzata a indicare quelle situazioni che attirano la nostra attenzione in quanto offrono la prospettiva di un semplice, immediato e positivo beneficio. ; :Avere una corsa veloce. ; :Dicesi di persona che tende ad essere avara nello spendere i propri risparmi. Deriva verosimilmente dall'antica abitudine che i venditori di tessuti avevano, nel misurare la stoffa da vendere secondo la lunghezza del proprio braccio; se si allungava il braccio un po' meno di quanto possibile, si otteneva il risultato di vendere meno stoffa, ma applicando il prezzo pieno. ; :Avere tutti i documenti richiesti; per estensione: tutto ciò che normalmente occorre, anche figuratamente: le qualità necessarie. ; :Essere impossibilitati a compiere un'azione. ; :Essere veramente ridotti al minimo sul piano economico. ; :La strana sensazione allo stomaco che sente chi è innamorato. ; :Essere uno spendaccione. ; ' :Essere raccomandati o protetti da qualche personaggio importante. :Avere fortuna. ; :Letteralmente: vantare un credito; figuratamente: aver subito un torto, di cui quindi si potrebbe voler richiedere una riparazione, le scuse ecc o da "ripagare" cioè di cui vendicarsi. ; :Non riuscire a parlare per l'emozione. ; :Avere l'autorevolezza per poter parlare, ricevere la dovuta considerazione, vedere ammessa la propria posizione, in proposito di un certo argomento. Il ''capitolo in questione è in realtà un calco del latino capitolum, "collegio" o "consiglio"; la frase fatta deriva infatti dall'uso monastico di dare voce, durante il "Capitolo", ovvero la riunione quotidiana di tutti i monaci, soltanto a quanti tra essi avessero già pronunciato i voti perpetui; per traslato, chi "non ha voce in capitolo" è meno importante, come appunto i novizi nel monastero. B * :Modo di dire tipico del Sud d'Italia, e in particolare della Sicilia. Risale all'epoca in cui, in segno di rispetto e sottomissione, si baciava effettivamente la mano di una signora o di chi fosse considerato dalla comunità un personaggio potente, sia economicamente che politicamente. Col tempo si è smesso di baciare realmente la mano, ma la frase è entrata nell'uso comune, come segno di riverenza e rispetto. Può anche assumere un significato ironico, per parodiare il comportamento un po' troppo altezzoso di qualcuno. * :Si dice relativamente a contesti di situazioni o avvenimenti, pensando a come ci si potrebbe trovare se si verificassero determinate condizioni del tutto impossibili, così come è impossibile baciarsi i gomiti. Si veda ad esempio "Mi bacerei i gomiti se avessi il suo lavoro!" intendendo che non si potrà mai avere quel lavoro. * :Completamente bagnato, zuppo, come un pulcino uscito dall'uovo appena schiuso. * :Nel 1963 la studiosa tedesco-americana Hannah Arendt pubblicò le sue cronache del processo al criminale nazista Adolf Eichmann col titolo Eichmann in Jerusalem - A Report on the Banality of Evil ("Eichmann a Gerusalemme: rapporto sulla banalità del male"). La scelta dell'editore italiano di intitolarne la traduzione La banalità del male contribuirà al successo di quest'espressione nel lessico giornalistico, politico e scientifico. Per la Arendt il male "può invadere e devastare tutto il mondo perché cresce in superficie come un fungo. Esso sfida il pensiero, perché il pensiero cerca di raggiungere la profondità, andare alla radice, e nel momento in cui cerca il male, è frustrato perché non trova nulla. Questa è la sua "banalità"... solo il bene ha profondità e può essere integrale". Per contrasto si parla anche di banalità del bene (dal titolo della biografia di Giorgio Perlasca scritta da Enrico Deaglio), se chi lo compie dà per scontata l'imposizione della propria coscienza o lo fa per senso del dovere, e comunque senza aspettarsi alcuna ricompensa. * :Le ciance sono (nel vernacolo toscano) le chiacchiere futili e vane, da cui "andiamo a fare quattro ciance". Per cui "bando alle ciance" può avere il significato "basta con le parole" (e magari passiamo ai fatti). :Ma ciance significa anche frottole, stupidaggini, fandonie per cui il significato potrebbe essere "basta con le frottole!" * :Chi prova gusto a opporsi all'opinione altrui, dicendo o facendo il contrario * :Giovane che aiuta o sostituisce un anziano nei suoi sforzi. * :un ostacolo procurato da altre persone. * :Esigere il pagamento * o Battere la ritirata :Dare il segnale della ritirata o ritirarsi frettolosamente * :Dare il segnale militare della sveglia * :Stare senza far niente * :Sostantivo. "Discussione serrata". Tra i due era un '''batti e ribatti' di accuse e controaccuse'' * :Vento leggerissimo e continuo, di forza inferiore alla brezza, secondo la Scala di Beaufort. * :Vedi Il becco di un quattrino. * :Indiscutibilmente tale, proprio, inutile negarlo o girarci intorno: "Questo è un sopruso bell'e buono". * :Bellissimo/a. * :termine dialettale indicante l'attrezzo utilizzato per tappare i tini contenenti il vino. Nel gergo tecnico meccanico tale termine viene generalmente utilizzato per indicare particolari metallici di rilevanti dimensioni. * :protuberanza naturale o artificiale. Nel gergo tecnico meccanico viene largamente utilizzata l'attività di bogolatura per aggiungere mediante incollaggio protuberanze o appendici. * :Disonorare pubblicamente, additare al disprezzo generale. Deriva dall'uso arcaico di marcare a fuoco, sulla fronte o altra parte del corpo del colpevole, una lettera dell'alfabeto, in base al delitto commesso. Ad esempio nell'antica Roma il marchio dei disertori era “F” (fugitivus). * :Inatteso slancio di vivacità. * :Serrato scambio di battute. * :Frase tipicamente toscana che sta a significare picchiarsi menando colpi selvaggiamente e furiosamente. Gli "orbi" stanno a significare i ciechi che, non potendo vedere, menano quindi botte e colpi a casaccio. * :Motto ironico con cui si apostrofa una persona che svolge un lavoro intellettuale senza sembrarne all'altezza. * :Motto ironico con cui si apostrofa una persona avara. :Vedi Avere le braccine corte * :Brancolare significa avanzare a tentoni; si usa quando non si sa più cosa fare in una determinata situazione. * :Fare una scelta irrevocabile, o anche arrivare involontariamente in una situazione dalla quale non si può più tornare indietro. * :Il brutto anatroccolo della celebre fiaba omonima di Hans Christian Andersen (nell'originale danese grimme ælling) è in realtà un piccolo cigno, il cui uovo è finito in un nido di anatre: la sua bellezza si rivelerà soltanto nella maturità. Con questa fiaba, Andersen ha creato una potente metafora dell'adolescenza: l'espressione "brutto anatroccolo" è rimasta nella lingua italiana a indicare una persona apparentemente sgraziata, ma dotato di potenzialità ancora inespresse. * (anche Brutto come il peccato) :Terribilmente brutto. * :Attività inutile. * :In riferimento ad aziende o istituti di credito che, per analogia ai buchi neri in cui la materia scompare, truffano i propri clienti facendo sparire enormi quote di denaro. Questo termine può riferirsi anche a enti che, nonostante la ricezione di fondi pubblici consistenti, offrano servizi di basso livello o, peggio, non ne eroghino. * : Si sottintende che la serenata o la festa sia finita, ovvero (fuor di metafora) che è ormai passato il tempo di concertarsi d'intesa e non rimane che separarsi senza aggiungere parola. * :"Lasciamo perdere, non c'è niente da fare". L'espressione deriva con molta probabilità dal modo di dire quando un secchio slegato cadeva in un pozzo ed era quindi impossibile da recuperare. * :Indiscutibilmente buono. * :Disfarsi di qualcuno o qualcosa. C * :"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark". È una celebre frase pronunciata da Marcellus, ufficiale danese, nell'Amleto di William Shakespeare (Atto I, scena IV), durante la prima apparizione dello spettro. Oggi la frase si usa per suggerire che in un certo ambiente qualcuno stia congiurando ai danni di altri. * :Per ricordare che prima o poi la giustizia compie il suo corso. * :L'inseguimento di un malvivente da parte delle forze dell'ordine. Si può riferire parodisticamente alla ricerca faticosa di una persona molto richiesta. * :Persecuzione spietata, ingiustificata, pretestuosa. L'espressione si riferisce alle pratiche giudiziarie diffuse in Europa tra la fine del Medioevo e l'inizio dell'età moderna, che consentivano ai tribunali di imprigionare, torturare e mandare a morte uomini e donne con la sola accusa di stregoneria o di commercio col diavolo, il più delle volte contestata a membri più o meno irrequieti delle classi popolari. * :"Capitare opportunamente, al momento, alla maniera giusta". La crisi di governo casca a fagiolo per gli speculatori finanziari * :L'espressione potrebbe derivare dall'antica locuzione stare sulle cime degli alberi, adoperata per designare chi parlava in modo troppo difficile o supponente: da cui l'invito a "scendere dal pero" e a tornare a comunicare coi propri simili. :Chi invece "casca" dal pero, sperimenta un doloroso impatto con la realtà, dopo essere stato per troppo tempo nel mondo illusorio dei propri pensieri, o della propria infanzia, ecc. * :Un tempo l'espressione aveva due significati: :# "arrivare all'improvviso, senza avvisare". :# "scoprire con incredulità qualcosa di evidente per tutti" : * :Addormentarsi. Da Morfeo, divinità greca dei sogni. * :Esagerare * :Le calende (Kalendae) erano festività latine, non previste dal calendario greco. Perciò rimandare qualcosa "alle calende greche", significa rimandarlo per sempre. L'espressione è un calco della locuzione latina Ad Kalendas graecas, attribuita da Gaio Svetonio Tranquillo all'imperatore Augusto. Stesso uso del latinismo sine die, ma con una connotazione negativa. * :Si dice quando si esorta alla calma e a non agire troppo in fretta. Deriva dal linguaggio dei giocatori di biliardo, che prima di effettuare tiri difficili danno un ritocco alla punta della stecca, che è appunto ricoperta di gesso. * :Vedi andare a pennello * :Malmenare qualcuno fino a deformargli il volto. I connotati sono i tratti distintivi del viso. * / / :Muoversi (anche fisicamente) "come se si stesse camminando sulle uova" significa farlo con estrema cautela, ad esempio con gesti misurati, così "andarci/procedere con i piedi di piombo" (perlopiù solo figuratamente) vuol dire affrontare una situazione con la massima prudenza, tipicamente non dando niente per scontato e/o evitando ogni sfrontatezza; "andarci cauti" è appena meno enfatico. * :Si dice quando un evento positivo desiderato è rimandato a un tempo indefinito nel futuro. L'espressione deriva dal proverbio tradizionale "campa cavallo che l'erba cresce" - dove ovviamente non si sa di cosa possa campare il cavallo mentre l'erba cresce. Vedi anche: Aspetta e spera * :Purissimo. Il giglio è un fiore bianco, il colore che simboleggia la purezza e la verginità. * :Persona dall'aria depressa. * :Persona anticonformista, che non segue la massa, poco incline a uniformarsi. * :(Non essere così sicuri, non sbilanciarsi prima del tempo a) esultare per il risultato ottenuto, di validità definitiva. * :"Ultimo segno di grandezza prima del declino finale": secondo una leggenda il cigno - animale notoriamente muto - può finalmente cantare appena prima della morte. * :Nel 1864, quando Firenze diventò la nuova capitale del Regno d'Italia, i giornali milanesi coniarono per la loro città la definizione di "Capitale morale d'Italia": Milano era considerata infatti la città più ricca e moderna del Regno (oltre che la più popolosa, dopo Napoli). * :Essere alla portata, raggiungibile. * :Intendere un'allusione, comprendere da una frase l'intera situazione. L'antifona è la parte proemiale dei salmi, recitati nella Liturgia delle Ore, preghiera cattolica. L'antifona sintetizza in una breve frase il contenuto o li significato del salmo che segue. * . Citazione biblica dal Libro del Levitico. Nella liturgia ebraica, il capro espiatorio è sacrificato a Dio in riparazione dei peccati di chi lo offre in sacrificio. Nel cristianesimo il capro espiatorio è Gesù Cristo, definito l'Agnello immolato, che assume su di sé i peccati del mondo. Nell'uso attuale con tale espressione ci si riferisce a qualcuno che si prende le colpe di fatti che non ha commesso. * :È detta "pelosa" la carità che si fa per interesse. Francesco Domenico GuerrazziFrancesco Domenico Guerrazzi, Lo assedio di Roma, 1864 (p. 258) fa risalire l'espressione a un aneddoto storico: quando Guglielmo il Bastardo chiese aiuto al Papa Alessandro II, questi gli mandò una preziosa reliquia, alcuni peli della barba di San Pietro. Ma Guglielmo vinse effettivamente la guerra, e ricompensò il pontefice con "larghe concessioni". La spiegazione è ripresa nel 1907 dal Dizionario etimologico di Ottorino Pianigiani (Guglielmo il Bastardo vi diventa Giuliano il Bastardo) e dal Dizionario moderno (1908) di Alfredo Panzini. :L'espressione è più probabilmente derivata dal modo di dire, molto popolare nell'Ottocento, avere il pelo sul cuore (essere insensibile), e si ritrova ne I Malavoglia di Giovanni Verga.s:I Malavoglia/Capitolo XIII * :La "carne da cannone" è quella dei soldati (e più precisamente dei fanti), destinati a fronteggiare l'artiglieria come le bestie sono destinate al macello (e carne da macello viene infatti spesso usata con lo stesso significato). La locuzione nasce da una spregiudicata metonimia: gli individui sono raffigurati come carne indistinta. :Per il suo cinismo, la frase è spesso usata con intenti polemici per criticare le guerre e i guerrafondai. L'originale francese, le soldat est la chair à cannon, fu attribuito a Napoleone Bonaparte dall'Abate de Pradt, con il chiaro intento di screditare il condottiero. L'espressione fu ripresa e tradotta da Giacomo Leopardi nei suoi Pensieri: "Napoleone fu ... oggetto per dir così, di culto ai soldati, che egli chiamò carne da cannone e trattò come tali". * :Figlio. Esprime e sottolinea con forza lo stretto grado di parentela. Citazione biblica dalla Genesi, dove in realtà le parole sono dette da Adamo riferendosi a eva (Genesi 2, 23 "Allora l'uomo disse: «Questa volta essa è carne dalla mia carne e osso dalle mie ossa. La si chiamerà donna perché dall'uomo è stata tolta».", traduzione Conferenza Episcopale Italiana). * :È la frase iniziale dell'VIII capitolo dei Promessi Sposi di Alessandro Manzoni, pronunciata da Don Abbondio, mentre legge il testo di un panegirico in onore di San Carlo Borromeo, all'interno del quale trova menzionato il filosofo Carneade. La fortuna dell'espressione presso i contemporanei di Manzoni fu tale che ancora oggi un personaggio storico o di fantasia o reale poco noto viene chiamato "un carneade". :L'espressione viene usata (anche nella forma XXX. Chi era costui?) per esprimere o confessare l'ignoranza di un personaggio storico o di fantasia. * :Espressione che indica la possibilità conferita a qualcuno di affrontare una situazione o un problema nel modo ritenuto più opportuno, senza vincoli scritti. * :I documenti parlano chiaro, ciò che è scritto non si può smentire. Parte del proverbio tradizionale "Carta canta, e villan dorme." * :Persona che non ha altri interessi o attività se non occuparsi delle faccende domestiche e, come attività sociale, solo la pratica religiosa. * :Espressione molto comune nel lessico giornalistico, con cui si intende rappresentare uno stereotipo della fascia della popolazione italiana piccolo-borghese, dal basso livello di istruzione e che possiede un lavoro generalmente molto semplice o umile. * :Cercare di raggiungere un obbiettivo col massimo impegno, a fronte anche di ostacoli apparentemente insormontabili. Cascasse il mondo, supererò l'esame! * :Costruire castelli in aria significa progettare senza fondamenta, senza un piano, fantasticando. * :Si dice di un grande progetto inutile, come una cattedrale costruita in un deserto senza che vi sia una comunità di persone a frequentarla. Si è detto spesso di investimenti ingenti al sud Italia non coordinati e realizzati in un progetto globale (esempio fabbriche nuove in aree depresse senza essere collegate da strade e ferrovie) * :Cercare di sfruttare un avvenimento potenzialmente pericoloso. * :Espressione usata spesso nel mondo dello spettacolo ed indica il pezzo migliore del repertorio con il quale si ottengono i risultati migliori, spesso è il primo con cui si ha conseguito notorietà. * :Persona dalle doti eccezionali per compiere un certo compito. * . Citazione dall'Iliade di Omero. * (Non/senza) cavare un ragno dal buco / (Non combinare) un bel niente. :Si dice che in una data situazione non si è riusciti a cavare un ragno dal buco quando non si è riusciti a combinare, ottenere nulla di apprezzabile. * :Il "Cavallo di San Francesco" è il bastone a cui si appoggiava il santo di Assisi nei suoi spostamenti. Andare con il "Cavallo di San Francesco" è entrato nella lingua italiana come sinonimo scherzoso per "Andare a piedi"Dizionario modi di dire Corsera * :Impresa impossibile. * :Sforzarsi inutilmente, svolgendo un lavoro che non può dare nessun frutto. * :Fino al momento di raggiungere un determinato scopo o di arrivare a una certa situazione, ci si vorrà ancora molto tempo. * :Espressione augurale utilizzata soprattutto in occasione di compleanni o in generale altre feste ricorrenti (tipicamente ogni anno). Augura a chi se la sente rivolgere di trascorrere altri cento giorni felici come quello che si sta festeggiando quindi, implicitamente, augura una lunga vita al festeggiato. * :Espressione attribuita alla regina Maria Antonietta d'Austria, pronunciata per rispondere a un suo suddito che le disse: "il popolo ha fame, non ha più pane". Questa espressione sta a indicare che l'argomento di cui si parla non interessa molto. * :Espressione che indica uno stato di incredulità. * :Che ha molto valore, usato sia per persone che per cose. Il modo di dire deriva dall'oro che i conquistadores spagnoli trovarono in Perù e portarono in Europa * :Di uso comune, sta a significare che chi parteciperà (ad es. a una festa o a una cena o a un'iniziativa di qualsiasi tipo), sarà ben accetto e potrà godere della compagnia degli altri; chi invece non sarà presente, non sa cosa si è perso, ma nessuno ne sentirà la mancanza. * :Chi vuole ascoltare e comprendere ciò che dico, lo faccia. A sottolineare che ci possono essere persone alle quali il discorso può non far piacere o dare fastidio e quindi faranno finta di non ascoltare o di non capire. * Indica discordanza di pareri; Chi vuole una cosa in un modo e chi in un altro. * Chi arriva dopo gli altri deve accontentarsi di ciò che è avanzato. * : O chiagne e fotte; in italiano: «piangi e fotti». Si tratta di un volgarismo che costituisce un detto proverbiale della tradizione partenopea. Viene solitamente usata per sottolineare un tipico atteggiamento umano, opportunista e ipocrita, esibito da alcune persone quando sono solite lamentarsi in quei momenti in cui le cose, per loro, vanno a gonfie vele.Roberto Vetrugno, L'italiano al voto, Accademia della Crusca, 2008 (p. 186) La frase dialettale è entrata nel lessico giornalistico e della comunicazione politica, mentre il comportamento sotteso viene spesso stigmatizzato come un vizio dell'italiano medio.Antonello Caporale, Peccatori. Gli italiani nei dieci comandamenti, Baldini Castoldi Dalai Editore, 2011 ISBN 978-88-6073-819-6 (p. 61) * :Fare l'azione giusta, ma ormai con troppo ritardo e quindi inutilmente. * :Chiudersi in se stessi evitando di socializzare con gli altri. * :Espressione usata sgarbatamente per intimare a qualcuno di tacere. L'uso della parola "becco", invece di "bocca", è dato dal sottinteso paragone tra la persona che sta parlando e le galline (con riferimento al chiocciare). Poiché inoltre si ritiene che le galline siano animali dalla poca intelligenza, per estensione, la frase significa anche che è meglio tacere, poiché si stanno dicendo cose poco serie e/o di poco interesse. :L'espressione veniva spesso adoperata nei dialoghi cinematografici e televisivi, in luogo di espressioni più volgari (in questo senso, pur essendo chiaramente offensiva, ha un valore eufemistico), a volte come corrispettivo italiano di espressioni analoghe ("shut up", in inglese; "ferme ta gueule" in francese) * :Fai finta di essere o di comportarti così, oppure sei proprio così? * :In un passo di Plutarco - poi ripreso da Shakespeare nel suo Julius Caesar - Bruto riceve in sogno la visita di un fantasma (probabilmente Cesare) che rivolto a lui pronuncia la celebre frase; la Storia ci dice che proprio nella battaglia di Filippi il Cesaricida morirà per mano di Antonio: questa espressione viene quindi usata per intimare, spavaldamente, a un avversario la certezza della propria vittoria o per annunciare un futuro regolamento di conti. * :Non vedere nulla o quasi; detto sia in senso patologico che figurato (nel senso una persona non si rende conto della realtà). * :Ciurla nel manico una persona o cosa che risulti incerta e non affidabile. Se la lama di un coltello non è ben inserita nel manico o se ne è staccata per il lungo uso, l'arnese diventa inservibile, perché la lama perde ogni resistenza girando (ciurlando) nel manico. * :Prendere alla sprovvista qualcuno, che improvvisamente si trova senza difesa. Mutuato dal gergo calcistico, nel quale si definisce contropiede un rovesciamento repentino dell'azione, nella quale chi stava attaccando è costretto a tornare affannosamente in difesa. * :Si dice di una cosa particolarmente riuscita o comunque eccellente: un pranzetto coi fiocchi, una vacanza coi fiocchi. * :L'espressione è adoperata di solito per indicare un innamoramento a prima vista, improvviso e non previsto: si tratta di un calco del francese "coup de foudre", attestato sin dal 1671. * :Eliminare problemi o colpe in maniera decisa e indistinta. * :Significa "sapendo quello che è successo dopo". Il senno è la capacità intellettuale integra di una persona. Detto generalmente quando si commenta una decisione rivelatasi poi sbagliata, poco saggia o poco lungimirante. Analoga al proverbio popolare Del senno di poi son piene le fosse, che sottolinea l'inutilità di un tardivo ripensamento. * :Concentrarsi sul proprio interesse particolare. Potrebbe trarre origine dal motto di Candide, personaggio omonimo del romanzo di Voltaire: Il faut cultiver son jardin. * :Comandare senza dare il minimo margine di discrezionalità ai sottoposti. Come farebbe il direttore d'orchestra. * :Frase conclusiva dei teoremi negli Elementi di Euclide. Detto per traslato di un avvenimento che si era previsto (e magari per sottolineare che i propri consigli sono stati disattesi: "Come volevasi dimostrare, uscendo senza ombrello ti sei preso il raffreddore."). * :Vedi cercare un ago nel pagliaio. * :"Ci sta come i cavoli a merenda", utilizzato per esprimere l'inadeguatezza di qualcosa rispetto a un contesto. * :Un evento o fatto che si verifica in modo molto opportuno, o al momento giusto, o un abbinamento particolarmente adatto, può essere descritto metaforicamente come il cacio (formaggio) sui maccheroni: un abbinamento tipico della cucina italiana. Contrario dell'espressione precedente. * :Essere accusati ingiustamente. Noè avrebbe lasciato a piedi i dinosauri secondo l'immaginario popolare, ma i dinosauri per la scienza si sono estinti da soli. * :Significa "in quantità sovrabbondante". * :Tratta da una deposizione di uno degli accusati di aver commesso i delitti del Mostro di Firenze; si usa per indicare una brutta compagnia. * :riservandosi di poter obiettare più tardi. * :Vedere o accorgersi di qualcuno o di qualcosa un attimo di sfuggita. * * :Difendere qualcosa con caparbia energia. Usato anche in senso metaforico riferendosi alle proprie idee, che vengono difese "con le unghie e con i denti". * :"Deluso e allibito". Ricorre nelle espressioni Lasciare, restare, rimanere con un palmo di naso (ovvero, con il naso lungo quanto un palmo di mano). Da non confondere con la simile espressione a un palmo dal naso che significa "vicinissimo". * :Malmenare, procurando danni visibili alla pelle. * :Sapere con chi si ha a che fare e perciò saper gestire la situazione nel migliore dei modi. * :Accontentarsi di poco. Deriva da aglietto (diminutivo di aglio) cioè aglio giovane, non ancora formato, senza spicchi. Quindi contentarsi di cosa di poco valore. * :Non contare nulla. Il due di briscola è la briscola più bassa nel gioco delle carte. Nel bridge il due di picche è in assoluto la carta dal valore più basso. Si usa anche dire: "Conta come il due di bastoni quando regna denari", o anche "Conta come il due di coppe quando briscola è bastoni." * :Riflettere o contenersi prima di parlare. * :Modo di dire che si riferisce a chi manifesta grande felicità e gioia. Deriva, appunto, dal fatto che il giorno di Pasqua è un giorno di grande gioia. * :Esprimere un ripensamento su qualcosa. Lo slogan è nato sulle pagine del Candido, dove era legato alle vignette di Giovannino Guareschi che ritraevano i militanti comunisti ("trinariciuti") impegnati in comportamenti palesemente privi di senso o strampalati, indotti dai refusi presenti sulle pagine de l'Unità e corretti a suon di "contrordini" di partito. L'espressione è rimasta come sinonimo di critica all'obbedienza "cieca, pronta, assoluta" a un'ideologia. * :Ossimoro inventato da Aldo Moro. Durante il "Governo delle astensioni" la Democrazia Cristiana accettò l'appoggio del PCI che però doveva rimanere all'esterno del governo. Moro in tal modo sosteneva il dialogo tra i due maggiori partiti, ferme restando le posizioni in Parlamento (maggioranza i primi, opposizione i secondi). * :"Muta presenza inquietante e minacciosa".Dizionario Parole per ricordare, Zanichelli.«convitato» del Vocabolario Treccani on line Espressione tratta dalla leggenda di Don Giovanni, che per averne sottovalutato le materiali capacità distruttive finì all'inferno senza nemmeno avere il tempo di pentirsi. :Indica una persona assente la cui presenza incombe sui presenti; una persona a cui tutti pensano, ma che nessuno osa nominare direttamente. * :Tentare la sorte, rischiare. Prende il nome dal gioco da tavolo con i dadi. * :Abbandonarsi a una vita spensierata e gaudente, ricca di avventure galanti. * * :Fare atto di penitenza. Modo di dire legato al mercoledì delle ceneri, all'inizio della quaresima, quando il sacerdote cosparge di cenere i fedeli. * :Costruire sulla sabbia significa «costruire su presupposti deboli, su qualcosa di incerto e cedevole». Nel Vangelo è contrapposto a costruire sulla roccia, cioè su qualcosa di solido e sicuro. ::Perciò chiunque ascolta queste mie parole e le mette in pratica, è simile a un uomo saggio che ha costruito la sua casa sulla roccia. Cadde la pioggia, strariparono i fiumi, soffiarono i venti e si abbatterono su quella casa, ed essa non cadde, perché era fondata sopra la roccia. Chiunque ascolta queste mie parole e non le mette in pratica, è simile a un uomo stolto che ha costruito la sua casa sulla sabbia. Cadde la pioggia, strariparono i fiumi, soffiarono i venti e si abbatterono su quella casa, ed essa cadde, e la sua rovina fu grande. (Vangelo secondo Matteo 7,21.24-29). :Nella realtà la sabbia è un ottimo terreno su cui costruire. * :Abbondare nel fare una cosa. * :Mutuato dal film Fantozzi con Paolo Villaggio del 1975, è una delle allucinazioni che colpiscono il protagonista nel salire verso l'ufficio del Megadirettore. Si usa per indicare una lapidazione pubblica ingiusta per aver espresso un'opinione, o anche per indicare una punizione arbitraria e sproporzionata. * :Si dice di due persone che sono perfettamente in sintonia tra loro. Si dice anche "andare d'amore e d'accordo", o "essere pappa e ciccia", o ancora "mimì e cocò"; il riferimento è all'epoca in cui le 'culottes', le mutande, non erano molto diffuse nel volgo, e la camicia restava a diretto contatto con le parti intime. D * :Essere in grado di svolgere le più diverse mansioni; versatile. * :Espressione tipicamente romana che vuole significare "ricominciare daccapo" e quel dodici è riferito ai mesi dell'anno, quindi l'inizio di un nuovo anno. * :Da quando esiste il mondo. Da sempre. * :Espressione usata per esprimere che, ripetendo qualcosa più volte, alla fine potrebbe succedere qualcosa (di bello/brutto). La ripetizione della parola dai sottolinea proprio il ripetersi di una certa azione nel tempo. Esempi: "Dai e dai si rompe" (riferito a qualche azione che ha a che fare con un oggetto e che potrebbe romperlo se viene ripetuta a lungo), "Dai e dai ce l'ha fatta" (per indicare che qualcuno è riuscito a fare qualcosa in più tentativi). * '' :Dall'inizio alla fine; dalla A alla Z. Nell'alfabeto greco l'alfa e l'omega sono rispettivamente la prima e l'ultima lettera. * ''' :L'espressione significa "di male in peggio", e viene usata per descrivere o commentare la situazione in cui viene proposto un rimedio peggiore del male. Deriva da un antico racconto tradizionale: una tinca invitò le sue compagne a saltare dalla padella: in questo modo si salvarono dall'olio bollente solo per morire nella brace. Modi di dire analoghi erano diffusi già presso i latini, che dicevano (ad esempio) fumum fugere in ignem (sfuggire il fumo per trovarsi nel fuoco) o cinerem evitare in prunas (evitare la cenere e trovarsi tra i carboni ardenti). * : In frasi del genere "a cominciare dalle piccole cose", "si vede dalle piccole cose"... * :Dalla somma fortuna all'infima disgrazia. Espressione suggerita dalla paronomasia. * :Diffuso anche con l'equivalente inglese Give me five (o Gimme five), è un'espressione con cui qualcuno chiede al suo interlocutore di battere tra loro le rispettive mani destre, a palmo aperto, producendo un rumore secco. :Si tratta di un tipo di gestualità tipicamente statunitense, che prese piede in Italia negli anni ottanta, forse attraverso le trasmissioni delle partite di basket NBA che ebbero una certa popolarità tra i più giovani. A diffondere ulteriormente l'espressione fu Jovanotti, con uno dei suoi primi successi, Gimme five. :Ad inventare il gesto di Darsi il cinque sono stati i vichinghi: essi usavano suggellare accordi o contratti semplicemente con una pacca sulle proprie mani. :Il gesto indica intesa e amicizia tra le due persone, ma è anche usato per sottolineare l'esito positivo di un gesto o un evento, una sorta di "Complimenti!". Cinque si riferisce naturalmente alle dita della mano. :Varianti: Gimme five, Dammi il cinque, Batti cinque. * :Espressione ironica che sottolinea che chi "predica" è il primo a non fare di fatto ciò che dice. Il pulpito è la postazione, ancora presente in molte chiese, sulla quale saliva il sacerdote per farsi meglio ascoltare durante la predica e posto in genere al centro della navata. Attualmente tale struttura è raramente utilizzata, anche grazie ai moderni sistemi di amplificazione che consentono al sacerdote di essere udito chiaramente anche dall'altare. * :Impegnarsi a fondo in un'attività. * :Letteralmente "concedere spazio", quindi "permettere" ed anche "suscitare". Potrebbe dare adito a dubbi "Potrebbe lasciare spazio per dei dubbi". Ha dato adito a contestazioni "ha suscitato contestazioni". * :Costituire un chiodo fisso, far perdere la lucidità. "Questa musica mi sta dando alla testa". * :Parlare tanto per parlare, inutilmente, letteralmente aprire la bocca solo per rinfrescare i denti con l'aria. * :Sragionare, dir cose insensate, delirare. Chi ascolta può tradurre le frasi insensate in numeri attraverso la smorfia e giocarseli al lotto. * :Incolpare o perseguitare una persona incolpevole col fine di farla apparire colpevole agli occhi altrui. Altresí condannare qualcuno a posteriori per azioni dapprima approvate ma rivelatesi successivamente infelici o rovinose. Allude alla croce di cui fu caricato Gesù per esservi poi crocifisso. * :Chiamare qualcuno per telefono. * :Gesto di adulazione, sviolinata. * / : Espressione colloquiale (e volgare), riferita all'organo sessuale femminile o maschile. Si usa anche per indicare una donna di facili costumi (che la dà via) o più genericamente l'atto sessuale (me l'ha data/o). * / : Picchiare sodo, senza risparmiarle (sono sottintese le percosse, le botte). Espressione che fa riferimento ai metodi educativi o repressivi che prevedono anche punizioni corporali, registrando in qualche modo la maggior violenza e sistematicità presente nelle azioni giustificate ideologicamente, di contro alle altre remore proprie della specie riguardo al danneggiare i propri simili. * :Scappare * :Dedicarsi a qualsiasi altra cosa, che non sia quella in cui è impegnato. Esortazione ironica volta a sottolineare l'incapacità di qualcuno. * :Impegnarsi a fondo in un'attività. * :Darsi un'eccessiva importanza; attribuirsi un valore o delle capacità illusorie. Il termine "aria" è adoperato nel significato figurato di "apparenza", "aspetto", ecc. * Della Madonna :Espressione del lessico giovanile già diffusa negli anni ottanta, in seguito rilanciata dal cantante Jovanotti, con la canzone "Muoviti Muoviti" del 1991, con il significato "eccezionale". * :Sinonimo di principiante, spesso imbranato. Indica persona che si dedica ad una certa attività nei ritagli di tempo domenicali senza poterla realmente mai approfondire. P.es. pilota della domenica, pescatore della domenica, etc. * :Espressione utilizzata all'inizio di frase per descrivere una frase e/o un avvenimento collocandolo dentro una "serie" appunto. Es: A:Guardalo! Prima lo picchia e poi scappa! B:Della serie "tira il sasso e nasconde la mano" * :Di buono spirito, avendo voglia di lavorare, alacremente. * :Immediatamente, subito, senza preliminari o fasi intermedie. * :Lo si dice di una donna non molto fedele. * :L'espressione indica quello che viene fatto per la collettività senza che ciò venga reso pubblico. * :lo si dice di qualcosa rivolto a pochi interessati (in genere intenditori). * :La formula, di origine nazionalista, venne adottata come slogan dal fascismo durante la conquista del potere da parte di Mussolini. * / / / :In un primo momento, alla prima osservazione. Espressioni nate in ambito sportivo. * :Chiamare le cose con il loro nome. * / (Fare) un po' sul serio un po' per burla / :Dire qualcosa con atteggiamento scherzoso ma intenderlo seriamente. * : Si dice di una donna che si intromette nei matrimoni altrui causandone la separazione. * : Comunicare duramente a qualcuno la propria opinione. * :Citazione dal popolare film Via col vento del 1939: è la battuta finale del film, pronunciata dall'indomita protagonista Rossella O'Hara, interpretata da Vivien Leigh ("Domani è un altro giorno, e si vedrà"). È passata nell'uso comune nel senso di "intanto facciamo così, poi si vedrà", equivalente allo spagnolo "que serà serà". * * :In molti giochi di carte il due di picche è una carta dal valore praticamente nullo. Prendere il due di picche da qualcuno significa quasi sempre ricevere un rifiuto, tipicamente a una proposta di carattere sentimentale. * :Due criteri diversi applicati ingiustamente a situazioni analoghe. * :Non decidersi tra due possibilità (ma è più corretta la frase "un piede in due scarpe"). Più usata invece col significato di sentirsi in difficoltà o in imbarazzo nei confronti di una persona per aver commesso qualcosa (stare con due piedi in una scarpa). E * E compagnia bella :Il modo di dire, una variante più colorita dell'espressione "eccetera", ebbe successo soprattutto nel secondo dopoguerra, per l'uso che ne fece Adriana Motti nella sua traduzione di Catcher in the Rye ("Il giovane Holden"). Nel testo originale di J. D. Salinger, l'espressione "...and all" era estremamente frequente: per evitare le ripetizioni, che avrebbero infastidito i lettori della versione italiana, la Motti ricorse a una lunga serie di perifrasi, tra cui "e tutto quanto", "eccetera eccetera", "e quel che segue", "e via discorrendo" e, appunto "e compagnia bella". In un'intervista (http://www.wittgenstein.it/html/diario000999.html), la Motti afferma di avere ripreso questa e altre espressioni dai suoi nipoti. * 'E qua e là e su e giù :Strategia linguistica utilizzabile come riempitivo lessicale o in caso di difficoltà tecnica. * ' * Elogio sperticato :Elogio eccessivo, paradossale. La pertica era un'antica unità di misura dei terreni. * ''' :Personalità dotata di massima autorità non riconosciuta ufficialmente. Fa riferimento a François Leclerc du Tremblay * o Eroi della sesta :Codardi e opportunisti che tentano di accaparrarsi il merito e i vantaggi degli sforzi altrui. * :Era un'unità di misura latina, la sesquipeda e misurava un piede e mezzo;commettere un errore sesquipedale ha preso il significato di errore enorme, gigantesco. * :Lo si dice di una località molto lontana. * :Litigare, riferito a un contrasto che s'inasprisce fino ad arrivare a uno scontro serio.Ferro - Dizionario dei modi di dire - Corriere.it * :Essere arrivati alla fine della propria esistenza e delle proprie forze. Allude al fatto che il gas che sorre nella canna verrà presto bruciato. * :Essere arrivati alla fine della propria esistenza, o delle proprie forze, o delle proprie speranze, o simili. Allude alla frutta come portata finale del pasto. * :Rimanere senza un soldo. * :Avere bei gusti. * Essere di corvée :Essere impiegato in attivita' poco gratificanti o solitamente non a proprio carico * :Detto di due persone inseparabili. * :Espressione giovanile gergale che indica l'essere molto ubriaco. Usata molto in Emilia-Romagna. Duro da grattare è la similitudine con il formaggio parmigiano reggiano che quando molto duro è adatto a essere grattugiato sulla pastasciutta. * :Latinismo (opus esse) che significa essere necessario, opportuno. * :Essere in sintonia, in armonia con qualcosa. * :Essere al centro dell'attenzione e ben voluto nella comitiva. * :Essere l'ispiratrice, la consigliera di qualcuno. Secondo la mitologia romana, Egeria era una ninfa dei boschi del corteo di Diana, ispiratrice e consigliera del secondo re di Roma, Numa Pompilio, al quale avrebbe dettato anche gli ordinamenti religiosi per la città. * :Andare d'amore e d'accordo. * :Essere senza risorse, a corto di denaro. * :Riferito a una persona che tende a contrarre problemi di salute frequentemente, oppure a un oggetto che tende a guastarsi facilmente e che necessita di soventi riparazioni. * :Essere prossimo alla rovina. * :Essere ingordo. * :Essere molto bello. Deriva dal dio Adone, il quale secondo la mitologia greca simboleggia la bellezza maschile. * / :Essere un furbacchione poco raccomandabile. * :Essere impacciato trovandosi fuori dalle proprie abitudini. * :Essere una persona estremamente buona. Vedi anche "Buono come il pane". * :Rimanere impassibile di fronte a un evento che commuove. * :L'epoca in cui gli uomini vivevano ancora nelle grotte. A volte viene usata in senso parodistico, per alludere a un'epoca molto remota. * :Età mitica delle origini, in cui l'uomo viveva felice, in armonia con sé stesso e con la natura. Il concetto e l'espressione appartengono alla tradizione classica greco-latina, dove questa Età coincideva con il regno di Saturno, padre del padre degli dei in carica, Giove. * :Si dice di una frase che non necessita di spiegazioni o commenti. * :Tra il Duecento e il Seicento alcuni vestiti erano confezionati con le maniche mobili e si potevano sostituire, per abbellire il vestito in modi diversi ogni volta. Da qui il modo di dire che significa appunto una cosa completamente diversa, come lo erano le maniche dei vestiti. F * Si dice di un lavoro, soprattutto edilizio, che non finisce mai o comunque è molto lento e dura molto nel tempo. Per riferimenti leggere qui * :Espressione usata per indicare persone che riescono a rimanere impassibili nelle situazioni più imbarazzanti, senza arrossire quando vengono pubblicamente offese o sbugiardate. Col significato di "audacia svergognata", la locuzione è attestata già da Niccolò Tommaseo nel suo Dizionario (1865). Altro esempio: "Gabriele rispose con faccia di bronzo senza precedenti", dal romanzo di Marco Buticchi. Le persone con una faccia di bronzo sono particolarmente portate per il gioco del poker. :Varianti: Faccia tosta, faccia come il culo. * :Metafora che indica come una certa azione sia (oppure si ritenga) facilissima. * : coniata da Edward C. Banfield nel 1958, in ambito antropologico, a indicare la deriva antisociale di un'etica orientata a procurare beneficio alla propria ristretta cerchia familiare, è divenuta una polirematica proverbiale (v. anche Tengo famiglia) * :Far rabbrividire. * :Essere in buona amicizia con una persona nonostante si dichiari il contrario. * :Essere pieno di difetti, essere inservibile allo scopo prefissato. Come un contenitore che "fa acqua" (perde acqua) ed è quindi inservibile. Di un ragionamento o una realizzazione: che non convince, inefficace. * :Farla da padrone. * / :"Pari e patta" è dal gergo scacchistico, nello sport sono espressioni intese letteralmente, figuratamente intendono la conclusione di una contesa, con la rinuncia a ogni ulteriore pretesa, per un accordo, anche sommario o clamoroso, o per impossibilità a continuare da entrambe le parti. * :Avere un atteggiamento positivo anche in una situazione sfavorevole, ad esempio per non dare soddisfazione a un antagonista che vuole mettere il soggetto in difficoltà. * :La "cilecca", in italiano, è l'impegno assunto senza volere/riuscire a portarlo a termine (si dice ad esempio dell'uomo che non riesce a portare a termine un rapporto sessuale). * / :Generalizzare eccessivamente. Letteralmente, significa raccogliere tutte le specie di erbe in un solo fascio, senza distinguerle. In senso metaforico, descrive dunque l'atteggiamento di considerare un unico insieme confuso e indistinto. L'espressione (di chiara origine contadina) era già attestata da B. Varchi nella sua Grammatica (1807). * :Avere successo, essere particolarmente bravi in una attività. * :Ottenere risultati positivi in una successione di eventi, come chi vince molte partite consecutive. Deriva dal gioco del biliardo detto "all'italiana" ove "fare filotto" è rappresentato dall'abbattimento di una fila di birilli nella loro tipica disposizione a croce, il che dona a chi lo effettua, secondo criteri precisi, un buon punteggio. * :Vedi "Reggere il moccolo". * :Phainómenon, in greco antico è il participio presente del verbo pháinomai, che significa "apparire". Chi "fa il fenomeno", si comporta in modo da mettersi in evidenza agli occhi degli altri. * :Avere l'abitudine di dire male di qualcuno davanti ad altri (anche tagliare i panni addosso). * ' ' :Entrare di nascosto a un evento dove sia previsto il pagamento di un biglietto. * ' ' :Uccidere. * ' ' :Cercare di difendere qualcosa che non merita affatto di essere difeso. * ' ' :Essere eccessivamente preciso o meticoloso. * ' ' :Tradire in una relazione di coppia. Il "cornuto" (o la cornuta) è la vittima dell'adulterio, mentre l'adultero è il "cornificatore". * ' ' :Danneggiare subdolamente qualcuno. * ' , '''fare il nesci, fare l'indiano :Far finta di non capire o di non sentire. * :Rimettere a fuoco la situazione nel suo contesto, ma riducendo anche drasticamente le suggestioni più estranee. Non è precisamente "fare il punto", più concretamente riepilogativo, ma piuttosto riprendere in considerazione di cosa si sta trattando con una riacquisizione personale dei riferimenti a disposizione. Viene spesso citato come necessità del singolo di chiarirsi, riorganizzarsi gli elementi della propria visione dell'argomento specifico. * :Rimproverare aspramente. Oppure interrogare in modo molto serrato; in questo senso, simile a "Torchiare" o "Fare il terzo grado." * :Disporsi tutti insieme in difesa della propria posizione comune. È mutuato dal gergo militare quando, per affrontare un nemico che attacca su più fronti, le fanterie si disponevano in formazione a quadrato, coprendosi vicendevolmente le spalle. * :Andare a ballare. * :Traslocare. Dall'usanza, ormai scomparsa, di far terminare i contratti agrari il giorno di San Martino, ovvero l'11 novembre. * :Esprimere ignoranza di un fatto, di un avvenimento. * :Consigliare, arrivati a un certo punto di un iter, di arrivare fino in fondo. :Ad esempio, a una persona che deve comprare un'auto nuova, ed è indeciso se includere un optional o meno: "Hai fatto trenta: fai trentuno, e includi quell'optional!". * :Indica che ciò che si è elaborato - un'idea, un'opera artistica, un libro - non è stato copiato da nessuno. * :Espressione della lingua parlata che può essere usata con due significati: "far fuori un nemico", significa uccidere qualcuno; può però assumere anche un significato metaforico, se riferito ad esempio a una persona che aspira a una carica prestigiosa e, avendo un rivale che gli contende il posto, riesce a eliminarne la concorrenza, con sistemi non necessariamente corretti. * :Comportarsi in modo ridicolo, suscitando l'ilarità generale. :Usato soprattutto per farsi beffa di chi si ritiene capace di fare qc., mentre non ne ha evidentemente la facoltà. * :Irritare, provocare qualcuno all'improvviso * :Scappare sempre senza essere riconosciuto. * :Espressione che significa "vendicarsi". Es: Gliela farò pagare (cara). * :Rassegnarsi. * :Impegnarsi, moltiplicando le proprie forze, per un obiettivo o una persona. * :Smettere definitivamente di occuparsi di qualcosa, non pensarci più, smetterla di tormentarsi per quella cosa. * :Locuzione entrata nell'uso in seguito alle vittorie di una squadriglia aerea, i "Sorci Verdi", famosa per le imprese nel 1937 e 1938. Entrata nell'uso comune con il senso di stravincere. * :Innervosire una persona. * :quando un lavoratore dipendente è poco impegnato e interessato al suo compito * :Considerarsi sconfitti prima ancora di affrontare un problema, mostrando quindi un atteggiamento eccessivamente apprensivo. Opposto di "vendere la pelle dell'orso prima di averlo ucciso." * :Citazione dal ventiseiesimo Canto dell'Inferno di Dante Alighieri. Nella bolgia dei consiglieri fraudolenti, Ulisse racconta a Dante di avere incoraggiato i suoi compagni a un viaggio nell'oceano sconosciuto, pronunciando un piccolo discorso (orazion picciola): ::Considerate la vostra semenza ::fatti non foste a viver come bruti ::ma per seguir virtute e canoscenza :L'espressione è divenuta proverbiale: gli uomini, secondo Dante, non sono stati creati da Dio per "vivere come bruti", ma per acquisire "virtù" e "conoscenza". * :Lavoro fatto grossolanamente. :Anche riferito a persona rozza. * :Detto in modo spregiativo di una persona che si rende evidente (volontariamente o no) per motivi inaccettabili o disgustosi. I "fenomeni da baraccone" (il baraccone del circo) erano la "donna cannone", "l'uomo elefante", ecc. * * * :In Toscana esiste anche una variante essere figliol dell'Emma, di origine incerta. * :Insulto, dove "buona donna" è un eufemismo per "prostituta". * :Un trovatello. Deriva dall'abbreviazione di Nomen Nescio (lett. "non conosco il nome"), apposta sui registri parrocchiali (anticamente redatti in latino) al posto dei nomi di uno o di entrambi i genitori. :Figlio di nessuno: è l'espressione burocratica con cui viene registrato all'anagrafe un orfano. Viene utilizzato anche come eufemismo, per offendere qualcuno mettendo in dubbio la moralità dei suoi genitori. * : Tautologia, dato che il senso letterale non dà alcuna informazione. Il significato indiretto, spiegabile in parte con le massime conversazionali, indica una persona molto legata alla ricchezza e al potere della famiglia e che non deve il suo successo a sforzi propri. Connotazione negativa. * :Chi, pur avendo in teoria gli stessi diritti degli altri, viene di fatto discriminato. * :L'espressione è derivata dalla Parabola del figlio prodigo, narrata da Gesù e riportata nel Vangelo secondo Luca (15,11-32). Il figliol prodigo è il più giovane di due figli, che si fa consegnare la sua parte di eredità e la dilapida rapidamente, riducendosi in breve tempo a fare il guardiano di porci. Ravvedutosi, decide di tornare dal padre, che lo accoglie con gioia, festeggiandolo con un vitello grasso. :Il significato evangelico della parabola è chiaro, e denunciato esplicitamente dallo stesso Gesù nel versetto precedente: "C'è gioia davanti agli angeli di Dio per un peccatore che si converte". Oggi si usa spesso l'espressione figliol prodigo (anche con tono bonario e in senso parodico) per descrivere una persona che torna sui suoi passi dopo un sincero pentimento. * * :Cadere in povertà. * :Il significato letterale deriva dalla punizione che nel Medioevo a Padova veniva comminata ai creditori falliti: dopo che venivano spogliati dei loro panni e rimasti coperti con la sola camicia e brache, dovevano picchiare le terga quattro volte sulla cosiddetta "Pietra del vituperio" (che si conserva ancora oggi, nei pressi del Palazzo della Ragione) pronunciando nel contempo sempre quattro volte "cedo i miei beni". Dopodiché venivano espulsi dalla città e mandati in esilio. * * :Lo si dice quando si ha la sensazione che qualcuno parli male di noi, oppure quando si ritiene di non aver sentito bene qualcosa. * :Il guaio è combinato (metafora). * :Per antonomasia è quello che Eva coglie dall'albero (la mela). Si estende alla persona o all'oggetto che porta alla perdizione chi lo desidera. * :Essere un fumatore accanito, sempre con la sigaretta accesa in bocca. In passato si ritenevano i turchi grandi fumatori. * :Evento improvviso e sconvolgente che però ha durata molto breve. La paglia incendiata sviluppa subito fiamme molto alte, ma si esaurisce in breve tempo. * :Si usa dire: "te lo dico fuori dai denti", dire chiaramente; si spiega proprio dal fatto che viene detto in contrapposizione a "parlare a denti stretti", cioè segretamente, che è il contrario dell'espressione "fuori dai denti" che invece indica il parlare senza segreti, chiaramente e senza giri di parole! * :Al di fuori di un argomento definito, fuori tema. Vedi anche Uscire dal seminato. * :Essere ubriaco o pazzo a tal punto da non ragionare. * :Essere ubriaco o pazzo a tal punto da non ragionare, il melone rappresenta in questo caso la testa, la scatola cranica. * * :Un gruppo costituito da individui che si considerano astuti e potenti, ma che non riescono a dissimulare la loro grettezza provinciale. Tratta da un'intercettazione nei confronti di Stefano Ricucci durante Bancopoli. * :Vedi Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza. G * :Dalla Divina Commedia, Inferno Canto V, nell'episodio di Paolo e Francesca. * :L'atteggiamento di chi si dà a una fuga precipitosa. * :Un tempo assai diffuso ma ormai desueto, deriva da un vecchio spot pubblicitario di un detersivo per piatti. * :Dietro l'apparente tranquillità, qualcosa sta succedendo. * :Un lavoro noioso e difficile. * :Comportarsi con indifferenza sorniona, fingersi ingenuo e distratto per non destare i sospetti dell'avversario e giocarla d'astuzia. Come fanno i gatti in agguato, che fingono di dormire ma che al momento buono balzano e ghermiscono l'incauto uccellino che si è avvicinato troppo. * :Soggetto che reagisce molto lentamente alle situazioni. L'espressione, ossimoro, è dovuta al contrasto fra la velocità del gatto e la staticità del marmo. Ad esempio: veloce come un gatto... di marmo. * : Provocare improvviso terrore. * :Protettore. * :Chi getta acqua sul fuoco, lo fa per tentare di spegnerlo. :Allo stesso modo, usando la frase come metafora, si intende dire che qualcuno sta cercando di placare una lite o porre rimedio a una situazione imbarazzante. * :È una versione più recente della locuzione tradizionale gettare (o versare) l'olio sul fuoco, e ha ormai quasi soppiantato la frase originale. Il senso della metafora è chiaramente opposto a quella citata sopra: chi "getta benzina", lungi dall'essere interessato a placare un litigio o una polemica, ha invece intenzione di renderlo ancora più aspro. Altre varianti: aggiungere legna al fuoco e soffiare sul fuoco. * :Screditare, parlar male di qualcuno, qualche cosa. * :L'espressione proverbiale stigmatizza l'atteggiamento di chi, nell'eccedere nella radicalità o avventatezza di un intervento, rischia di perdere qualcosa di fondamentale e prezioso che va in ogni caso conservato: al modo di un'ipotetica madre che distrattamente gettasse via il bambino insieme all'acqua adoperata per lavarlo. * :Arrendersi. Deriva dal gergo del pugilato quando per arrendersi all'avversario si gettava simbolicamente la spugna usata dai "secondi" per lavare le ferite del combattimento (oggi si usa gettare sul ring un asciugamano). * :Perdere una buona opportunità. :Vivere nel peccato senza ravvedersi. * :Concentrarsi in maniera non opportuna su un problema già noto. * :La giovinezza. * :l'ennesimo fatto, in sé non importante, che ha causato una grossa reazione di scontento a dovuta a una situazione difficile e complessa. * :La complessa storia di questa espressione nasce con la traduzione italiana del romanzo 1984, di George Orwell (1948), ambientato in un futuro totalitario in cui il Big Brother, "Grande Fratello" (caricatura dei dittatori europei del Novecento), è leader incontrastato di un regime basato sul controllo delle coscienze. :Uno degli slogan più celebri del romanzo è "Il grande fratello ti guarda": in effetti il romanzo prevedeva la futura diffusione capillare dei televisori, non soltanto come strumento di intrattenimento, ma anche di controllo: i televisori di 1984 funzionano anche come telecamere che spiano i "cittadini" e non possono mai essere spente. In realtà la traduzione effettiva del vocabolo contenuto nel libro sarebbe "Fratello Maggiore". :Negli anni successivi l'espressione Grande Fratello diventa così sinonimo di "società del controllo": sinistra prefigurazione di un potere che è in grado di usare la tecnologia per penetrare nella privacy dei cittadini. :Alla fine degli anni novanta, l'espressione Big Brother dà nome a un format televisivo rivoluzionario: il reality show. In pratica, si tratta di una diretta tv non stop di un ambiente chiuso dove un gruppo di persone non può sottrarsi all'occhio del "Grande Fratello", cioè della videocamera. Il format televisivo debutta in Italia nel 2000, ed è subito un grande successo. :Oggi l'espressione viene spesso usata per alludere al reality show, e di conseguenza ha perso parte del significato originario. * :Da una parte nel senso d'un anziano con una considerevole storia alle spalle, eventualmente prestigiosa, un venerando; dall'altra nell'ipotesi di una presenza di una regia di vertice occulta, anche proprio personale (con riferimento alla figura storica e insieme leggendaria del Vecchio della Montagna e la sua setta degli Assassini): uno stratega a capo d'ogni cosa, specialmente di un progetto politico d'ampia portata, eventualmente criminale, e comunque fuori dal controllo democratico, un gran "burattinaio" unico o principale che stia "tirando le fila" d'ogni avvenimento e quindi complotto. * :Muovere una crociata contro qualcuno, Volerlo condannare a tutti i costi. Più raro bandire la croce addosso. * :Relativamente a idee e pensieri di qualcuno, idee poco chiare e limpide e tali da rendere inaffidabile la persona che se ne faccia portatore: idee e voglie spontanee ma poco realistiche o ai limiti del lecito, ipotesi avventate d'azione tipiche dei più giovani e delle personalità più bizzarre. * :Guardare con alterigia e disprezzo. H * :Domanda metaforica e retorica che si pone a chi mostra segni di insofferenza per un oggetto che, in precedenza, ha voluto con tanta insistenza; in particolare nel caso in cui si rivela di un certo impegno od obbligo successivo conseguente al possesso. Ma vien detto anche per confermare nell'azione a progetto finalmente in fase operativa: è il momento di agire, non di demordere, di affrontare la nuova prospettiva che si era ipotizzata e che ora si va concretizzando. Il senso può estendersi anche ad azioni svolte o anche a circostanze in cui si trova il soggetto stesso che le ha provocate. * :Espressione utilizzata all'inizio di frase per dare un avvertimento. Es: Stai attento! Hai visto mai incontri qualche maniaco! I * :si dice di un salvataggio compiuto in una situazione di massimo rischio. * :"Lo stesso di prima" nell'accezione ironica di "(Sempre) la solita minestra", "niente di nuovo". Anche a conferma di quanto già detto. * :Letteralmente "La scheggiatura di una moneta", in negazioni come Non ho il becco di un quattrino: "Non ho neanche mezzo soldo". * :La qual cosa già esprime tutto in sé (e non c'è altro da aggiungere). * :Dal latino Alea iacta est: ormai non si può più tornare indietro. La frase è attribuita da Svetonio (De vita Caesarum) a Giulio Cesare, che l'avrebbe pronunciata dopo aver varcato, nella notte del 10 gennaio 49 a.C., il fiume Rubicone alla testa di un esercito, violando apertamente la legge che proibiva l'ingresso armato dentro i confini dell'Italia. Con lo stesso significato viene adoperata anche l'espressione passare il Rubicone. La frase latina è anche tradotta in Il dado è tratto. * :Una celeberrima citazione shakespeariana, dal Riccardo III (Atto V, scena IV); è il protagonista omonimo, sconfitto sul campo di battaglia, a esclamare: ::A horse! a horse! my kingdom for a horse! ("Un cavallo, un cavallo, il mio regno per un cavallo"). :Se l'intenzione dell'autore era sottolineare la viltà del personaggio, oggi l'espressione viene usata soprattutto in senso parodico. Si offre "il proprio regno" per un oggetto che si considera molto più importante di quanto non sia per gli interlocutori. * :(Essere) l'innovazione, il rinnovamento destinato a soppiantare l'esistente: nella natura delle cose, cui si guarda insieme con speranza e senso dell'ineluttabile. L'espressione, per la sua aulicità, è d'uso in tono semiserio ovvero nel senso di alludere a cose o persone superate, affatto "nuove". * * :Cercare il pelo nell'uovo (dove peli naturalmente non possono trovarsi), indica un eccesso di minuziosità e pignoleria: l'espressione, molto antica, è in qualche modo analoga a Spaccare il capello in quattro. In Modi di dire proverbiali e motti popolari italiani (1875), L. Passarini suggerisce che in origine "uovo" significasse "testa calva". * :È il titolo italiano del romanzo Le Quai des brumes di Pierre Mac Orlan (1927) e dell'omonimo film di Georges Simenon (1938) ispirato al romanzo. È anche il titolo italiano del romanzo poliziesco Le port des brumes di Georges Simenon (1932), avente come protagonista il commissario Maigret. Negli anni ottanta, in ambito giornalistico italiano, si diffuse l'appellativo di "porto delle nebbie" per indicare la Procura della Repubblica di Roma, a causa di una serie di episodi poco chiari e di veri e propri insabbiamenti. * :Nella fiaba I vestiti nuovi dell'imperatore (1837), Hans Christian Andersen racconta di un bambino che, il solo durante una parata imperiale, finisce candidamente per affermare a voce alta quello che tutti "in realtà" potevano ben vedere: che l'imperatore, nella sua ricerca di un vestire estremamente sofisticato, aveva finito per non vestirsi affatto. Nell'uso comune l'"imperatore" è diventato un "re": esclamando "il re è nudo", si vuole affermare, spesso contro le convenienze, specialmente politiche, una verità inoppugnabile, ma che la maggioranza delle persone si rifiuta di ammettere, finendo per sottacere. * :Il modo di dire ha due accezioni opposte. :1) Si dice di un espediente usato per catturare un animale, soprattutto se difficile da catturare. :2) Far scappare via. Soprattutto un tempo, per far scappare i lupi o i cani randagi, si sparava con un fucile caricato con sale sul posteriore dell'animale, in modo da non ucciderlo. Il sale, penetrato nelle carni, produceva comunque un forte bruciore. * / :Un'eccessiva quantità produce un effetto negativo. * :Dal latino sursum corda, nel prefazio all'Eucarestia della Messa secondo il rito romano della chiesa cattolica. * :Che abbia buon esito l'impresa a cui ti accingi (risposta considerata corretta; crepi, non grazie.) * :Trovarsi in una situazione difficile * / / / / :In luogo remoto e indefinito. * :Probabilmente dall'identica forma latina, si dice in senso stretto ("con la carne esposta, scoperta della pelle") ma anche figurato "con la sensibilità che si ha su una ferita aperta" quindi "fisicamente nell'intimo", "vivissimamente", fino a, per estensione, un semplice e generico "dal vivo" ("vissuto di persona, direttamente, con questi occhi" ecc). * :Espressione latina che significa: il veleno è nella coda. Allusione allo scorpione, che porta il veleno nella coda. Generalmente significa che la malizia (o l'inganno o la circostanza spiacevole) si trova alla fine della frase (in coda) dopo che apparentemente il discorso si è svolto senza lasciar presagire nulla di spiacevole. * :Lo stesso che (vedi le voci): In capo al mondo e A quel paese ma soprattutto In bocca al lupo. * :In passato i farmacisti avevano l'abitudine di dorare o argentare le pillole per renderle piacevoli almeno alla vista. Da qui l'espressione, che in senso figurato significa: "tentare di rendere meno sgradevole un discorso o un evento". * * :Dopo tutte le considerazioni fatte. * :Genericamente capace, riferito a una persona che sa come agire. Può essere usata anche come esortazione ad agire con determinazione: In gamba!. * :Passare il tempo, trascorrere un periodo di tempo in maniera piacevole. * :Accettare anche se malvolentieri, giocoforza; incassare (in senso figurato). * :A modo di un qualcosa. Quest'espressione è frequente nei Promessi Sposi. * :È l'incipit del Vangelo secondo Giovanni, in tutte le più diffuse versioni latine e italiane. * :Riferito a cosa fatta in fretta. * * :In un periodo precedente a degli eventi o delle rivelazioni significative. Quando ancora nessuno sospettava nulla. * /' ' :Molto velocemente. * :Riferito agli uomini, significa concedersi un rapporto sessuale; in senso lato, significa partecipare a una qualche strana avventura. * :Espressione di paura e indecisione. * :L'introduzione del segno grafico del puntino (all'inizio un piccolo accento acuto) sulla i'' minuscola, per distinguerla dalla ''m, dalla n'' e dalla ''u (tutte molto simili nell'alfabeto gotico) risale all'umanesimo, ma si diffuse soprattutto con il successo della stampa. Naturalmente, nei primi tempi l'innovazione fu rifiutata da molti professionisti della scrittura, che la ritenevano un'inutile pignoleria: a tutt'oggi l'espressione mettere i puntini sulle i stigmatizza l'atteggiamento eccessivamente scrupoloso del pignolo. Presente anche nella variante mettere i puntini sulle i e le stanghette sulle t. * / / :Qualcosa di terribile. "Costare l'ira di Dio / Costa un'iradiddio / ...": costare moltissimo, uno sproposito ecc. * :Luogo dove non sono presenti i problemi che invece affliggono altri posti. L * :Frase pronunciata da Don Basilio nel celebre Barbiere di Siviglia di Gioacchino Rossini. * :In riferimento a molti ostacoli che impediscono la riuscita di qualcosa. * :Nelle espressioni «avere l'acqua alla gola», «essere con l'acqua alla gola» indica una situazione disperata, simile a quella di chi sta per essere sommerso dall'acqua. * :È inutile pensare al passato che non torna più. * :Le cose vanno a chi ne ha già. * :Piangere lacrime di coccodrillo indica l'atteggiamento di una persona che mostra un dolore finto, che versa dunque lacrime false per ottenere un determinato effetto sull'interlocutore; l'espressione deriva dal fatto che per i coccodrilli la produzione di lacrime è un normale fenomeno di secrezione. * :L'espressione trae origine da una celebre frase pronunciata dal Primo Ministro britannico Winston Churchill a tre giorni dal suo insediamento, il 13 maggio 1940 (Blood, toil, tears, and sweat). Il Regno Unito era appena entrato in guerra contro la Germania. ::I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears, and sweat. ::("Non ho altro da offrire che sangue, sacrifici, lacrime e sudore") :Nell'italiano l'espressione è di solito contratta a un'endiadi di due soli elementi. Promettere lacrime e sangue (o anche "lacrime e sudore", "sudore e sacrifici", ecc.) significa preparare i propri sottoposti a una fase, ritenuta necessaria, di austerità e impoverimento. * :(Un qualcosa che) rende piuttosto evidente un certo o il più vero aspetto (di), cosa ci sia da aspettarsi (da). * / :Non ci sono più le condizioni per la situazione eccezionalmente favorevole: lo si dice in particolare con sarcasmo quando la vicenda era stata al limite dell'irresponsabilità, l'azzardo, l'illecito. * :Espressione con allusione sessuale, usata spesso nel lessico giornalistico. * :Espressione usata tipicamente in senso metaforico per indicare una cosa molto difficile da realizzare se non addirittura impossibile, come lo sarebbe trovare un ago in un pagliaio; usata anche contro chi è molto pignolo. * :L'espressione metaforica, riferita alle donne, è di origine cinese, ed è da molti attribuita a Mao Tse Tung: di certo si è diffusa nel mondo occidentale in seguito alla Grande Rivoluzione Culturale. Da notare che mentre in italiano la traduzione più frequente dello slogan è "le donne sono l'altra metà del cielo" (analogamente al francese: "les femmes sont l'autre moitié du ciel"), in inglese la versione più diffusa è "women hold up the other half of the sky" ("le donne reggono l'altra metà del cielo"). * Letteralmente significa: dare a qualcuno qualcosa che non c'è, in riferimento alla Luna riflessa nell'acqua del pozzo. * :Nei tre vangeli sinottici, è riportata la preghiera di Gesù al Padre nell'orto di Getsemani dopo l'ultima cena: ::Padre mio, se è possibile, passi da me questo calice! :In questo e altri passi del Vangelo, il calice (a volte amaro) è un'allegoria del martirio. Gesù in realtà non fa che citare l'Antico testamento, dove più volte (per esempio nei Salmi e nel Libro di Geremia) compare l'immagine di un calice amaro da bere "fino alla feccia". :Oggi l'immagine richiama ancora l'idea del martirio, o perlomeno di un'azione dolorosa che deve essere compiuta fino in fondo, malgrado le esitazioni. * :È un calco dell'espressione idiomatica inglese the plot thickens. Viene usata nella letteratura (solitamente di genere) e nel giornalismo, per segnalare che una storia sta diventando sempre più complessa e ingarbugliata. * :Si tratta di un'espressione di origine popolare il cui significato, lungo tutto il Novecento, è più volte stato modificato da scrittori e intellettuali. :La frase ha origine da un canto degli Alpini, ispirato a una battaglia della seconda guerra mondiale: ::Sul ponte di Perati, bandiera nera, la meglio gioventù va sottotera :L'espressione, resa più efficace dall'uso non corretto di meglio nel senso di migliore, è ripresa da Pier Paolo Pasolini, che dà questo titolo prima a un abbozzo di romanzo, e poi alla raccolta poetica in lingua friulana del 1954. Non solo, ma nel 1976 mette in bocca la canzone degli Alpini agli aguzzini protagonisti di Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma. :L'espressione cambia quasi totalmente significato nell'italiano colloquiale a partire dal 2003, in seguito al successo dell'omonimo film di Marco Tullio Giordana che racconta la storia di alcuni ragazzi che vivono la loro giovinezza durante gli anni sessanta. Per questo motivo oggi l'espressione viene più spesso usata per alludere alla "generazione fortunata" dei baby boomers italiani, nati grosso modo tra il 1935 e il 1955. * :L'amico del cuore; o con cui "si fa coppia fissa", anche ironicamente: "l'onnipresente". Dall'omonima opera di Mascagni. * * :(Cogliere) l'occasione che si offre, facilmente irripetibile. * / :Vuoi che ti racconti l'ultima, sottinteso: barzelletta, storiella. Ma anche, più genericamente: notizia, accaduto (in questo caso equivalente a un La sai la novità?) * :Sorvolare, tralasciare (di ribattere o di punire). * :Lasciar deluso, insoddisfatto. * :Chi ha la testa tra le nuvole è assorbito in pensieri vaghi, che gli impediscono di concentrarsi. * :Eufemismo che indica il fondo schiena, inteso come seconda facciata del corpo umano. * :Snervante, estenuante, mortalmente noioso. * :Ramanzina, sgridata, paternale. * :Lavorare senza percepire un compenso. Espressione in uso in Pianura Padana, in provincia di Brescia. Ad Adro (piccolo paese del bresciano) esiste una chiesa edificata totalmente da volontari, che lavorarono appunto senza alcun compenso. * :Gustosissimo di sapore. Al punto da arrivare a leccarsi intorno alla bocca fino all'ultimo avanzo. * :I fatti sono così chiari e incontrovertibili che qualsiasi cosa si voglia dire non ha più nessun valore. * :Non dimenticarsi più di un torto. * :Usato in un discorso per citare affermazioni dell'interlocutore a sostegno delle proprie tesi * : espressione di derivazione dialettale che lascia intendere la totale inutilità di un gesto, se non addirittura un forte rischio di fattore controproducente all'intenzione del gesto stesso. * : espressione indicante la totale disponibilità ad eseguire un ordine impartito da un diretto superiore * :dicesi quando detta una cosa data per certa, avviene l'incontrario. * :Partire, andarsene. Riprende l'atto delle navi per salpare dai porti. * / / :Eufemismi per: andarsene. * Blandire qualcuno. (A volte ...dalla parte sbagliata, cioè ottenendo l'effetto opposto a quello prefisso). * :Citata in Peter Pan, detto di luogo ideale ed irraggiungibile. * :Frase pronunciata da Benito Mussolini il 10 giugno del 1940 nel celebre discorso con cui il duce annunciò l'entrata in guerra dell'Italia a fianco della Germania nazista. È una versione più roboante de "il dado è tratto": è arrivato il momento di prendere decisioni fondamentali, che in seguito non potranno essere più cambiate. * :Nei duelli regolamentati è la frase che afferma che qualsiasi azione atta a far danno è consentita. Al contrario, nello sport ci sono sempre regole che limitano i colpi che si possono portare e le parti del corpo che è possibile colpire. Da ciò la frase è stata mutuata e utilizzata in molti campi per dire che la competizione ha raggiunto livelli per i quali si utilizzano anche azioni scorrette. * :Si dice di qualcuno che è così importante per sé stessi da illuminare la propria vita, a darle un senso, a far vedere il mondo sotto un'ottica diversa e più positiva. * / :Lo si dice di qualcosa o qualcuno molto lento. * :Interminabile, fastidiosamente lento nell'agire. * :La comparsa, all'improvviso, della persona di cui si sta parlando (preferibilmente male) in un determinato momento. (variante Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna) M * : Per indicare che un qualcosa potrebbe non andare a buon fine. * :Non dire assurdità. * :diffusasi nel linguaggio giornalistico e politico per la sua potenza evocativa nell'indicare l'azione coordinata di un gruppo di pressione, volta, soprattutto per via mediatica, a delegittimare o a ledere la credibilità e l'onore di una persona giudicata come "avversario" del gruppo e perciò da intimidire, punire o condizionare. * ''' :"A me la vita è male", scrive il poeta Giacomo Leopardi nel celebre Canto notturno di un pastore errante dell'Asia (1829-1830). L'espressione viene ripresa, un secolo dopo, in una delle poesie più celebri degli Ossi di seppia (1925) di Eugenio Montale:Spesso il male di vivere ho incontrato / era il rivo strozzato che gorgoglia. :L'espressione, che definisce una sofferenza non circoscritta al solo poeta o all'umanità, ma a tutte le forme di vita, è rimasta famosa. * / (Essere) messo/preso male :(Essere) malmesso nel senso di malvestito, trasandato o d'aspetto poco sano, malconcio. Letteralmente: male equipaggiato. * :Detto della depressione o dell'ipocondria. L'espressione è entrata nell'uso comune grazie al romanzo omonimo dello scrittore Giuseppe Berto (1914-1978). * :non mantenere le promesse. * :mandare qualcuno senza difese incontro alla rovina. L'espressione deriva dal lessico militare. * :Annullare, provocare il fallimento di. * :Allontanare qualcuno o zittirlo in malo modo. * :gettare soldi nell'acquisto di cibo superfluo. * :mandare in sconquasso, mandare all'aria. * :far fallire. * :far fallire, mandare a ramengo. * :avviare a morte sicura, esporre a critiche feroci. * :mandare al diavolo, mandare in rovina. * : mandare a catafascio, far fallire. * :licenziare. :e dire ai podestà che faccian davvero; se no, mandarli a spasso e metterne de' meglio (Alessandro Manzoni, I promessi sposi). * :mandare a monte, rovinare, mandare a rotoli. * Mangiapane a tradimento / a ufo :Chi approfitta dell'ospitalità altrui. * :mangiare con grande voracità. I "palmenti" erano le macine dei mulini fluviali; i mulini più grandi erano dotati di tre o quattro palmenti. * :desiderare violentemente (e visibilmente) qualcosa o qualcuno. * :"Capire al volo"; intendere prontamente le intenzioni altrui. Etimo incerto; secondo il linguista Ugo Enrico Paoli "foglia" è un plurale collettivo: il motto si riferirebbe al bestiame d'allevamento, che si divide in due gruppi: i lattanti e gli animali adulti che hanno già cominciato a mangiare la ... foglia. Secondo altri,Prof. Luciano Pranzetti, Conferenza del 24 settembre 2011 "Curiosità linguistiche" la locuzione deriva invece dal francese "manger la feuille" ("mangiare il foglio") e si riferisce a un episodio avvenuto nel 1373, quando due legati del Papa andarono da Bernabò Visconti a notificargli la scomunica papale e furono accolti sul fiume Lambro da Bernabò in persona con un piccolo esercito; alla lettura del plico papale, Bernabò disse "Scegliete pur voi, o mangiare o bere": i due capirono che il "bere" significava essere buttati nel fiume e preferirono ingoiare la pergamena. * :Adeguarsi alle (difficili) circostanze. * :Detto di chi si trova a inseguire qualcun altro che è invece ben più veloce. Si usa anche in senso figurato. Deriva probabilmente dalle corse coi cavalli in cui il primo, correndo, alzava un polverone che gli inseguitori erano costretti a subire tanto da sentire i granuli di polvere tra i denti. Non è sinonimo di "Mordere la polvere". * :essere in grande intimità con qualcuno, dividere le difficoltà della vita con qualcuno. “Un tempo don Bastiano e tu mangiavate nella stessa scodella” (Ignazio Silone, Fontamara). * :Rodersi dentro per dover sopportare in silenzio cose spiacevoli. * :pentirsi, rammaricarsi per le scelte fatte. * :rimproverarlo con severità * :Chi non si considera implicato in faccende disoneste ("sporche"), si può vantare di avere "mani pulite". L'espressione si è diffusa ancora di più negli anni novanta, durante l'omonima inchiesta del tribunale di Milano che scosse dalle fondamenta la Prima Repubblica. * / / / / (Ma/Vedi/Tu guarda/Guarda tu/Guarda te/Va') cosa mi tocca sentire! :Macché. (Ma) nient'affatto. Si dicono anche simpaticamente. * :rifiutarsi di entrare in confidenza con qualcuno. * :Espressione di origine latina usata spesso in ambito politico per indicare forme di abuso e di uso della forza. * :Così si rivolse Francesco Ferrucci a Fabrizio Maramaldo che lo stava uccidendo; che si usa nei confronti di chi infierisce contro persone molto deboli. Esiste anche il verbo maramaldeggiare, che ha lo stesso significato. * :Dal lessico calcistico: mantenere un controllo pressante su qualcuno, in attesa di coglierlo in fallo. * :darsi malato * :infamare qualcuno, attribuendogli una nomea indelebile. * :non andare a scuola all'insaputa di insegnanti e genitori. * :invito alla riflessione utilizzato da moralisti improvvisati. * :Lo si dice di una cattiva persona. * :Tergiversare, parlare senza concludere nulla. * :picchiare * :Il Vangelo secondo Matteo racconta che Ponzio Pilato, procuratore della Giudea, dopo aver tentato di scagionare Gesù davanti alla folla in tumulto, "presa dell'acqua, si lavò le mani dinanzi al popolo dicendo: Io sono innocente del sangue di questo giusto; pensateci voi" (27,24). :Lavandosi le mani davanti alla folla, Pilato compie un gesto simbolico: nel momento in cui la condanna a morte di Gesù è ormai un problema di ordine pubblico, il procuratore vuole almeno rendere evidente a tutti la sua disapprovazione per il martirio di colui che reputa un "giusto". Nell'uso quotidiano, l'espressione lavarsene le mani è adoperata per chiamarsi fuori da un evento che si ritiene ormai inevitabile ma che comunque si disapprova. * : ricamare su un fatto, aggiungendo dettagli di propria invenzione. * : intraprendere grossi sforzi per raggiungere uno scopo. * : intromettersi in un affare. * : considerare chiusa per sempre una vicenda. * : trovare un rimedio precario, provvisorio. * : agire con un grande sforzo personale per ottenere uno scopo. * : devastare, distruggere. * : rivelare tutti gli aspetti di una situazione senza reticenze. * : punire, affamare * : mettere una macchina nelle condizioni ottimali per funzionare. * : eseguire con successo. * : informare, aggiornare * : generare, partorire * : fucilare, punire * : proibire una determinata opera o pubblicazione. Dall'Indice dei libri proibiti * : esporre al pubblico ludibrio, deridere o svergognare qualcuno davanti a tutti. * : allontanare, licenziare, cacciare senza tanti complimenti. * : giudicare qualcuno molto duramente. * : costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa che voleva evitare. * : intromettersi nelle faccende altrui. * : costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa impedendogli qualsiasi altra possibilità. * : avere importanza, valere la pena. “In questo paese non mette conto di leggere”. (Carlo Levi, Cristo si è fermato a Eboli). * : indurre in errore, sviare. * : desiderare una persona o una cosa. * :Intralciare l'attività di qualcuno. L'inserimento di bastoni tra i raggi delle ruote di un carro provoca inevitabilmente il suo blocco. * :Non rispettare l'ordine delle cose quando si gestisce un problema. * : riservarsi una posizione importante in un affare o progetto. * : gettarsi in un'impresa con entusiasmo e generosità, senza riflettere troppo sulle difficoltà. * : infierire su una situazione già difficile. * : imbronciarsi, esibire il proprio disappunto con un'espressione corrucciata. * : far sorgere subdolamente un sospetto a una persona in modo che non se ne dia pace * :Incominciare a discolparsi. * :Stabilirsi definitivamente in un luogo. * :cavarsela senza troppi danni dopo un grosso rischio * :Opporsi con decisione a una determinata cosa/azione. * :Rassegnarsi. * :Disperarsi. * :Invito a indossare metaforicamente i vestiti di qualcuno per riflettere sulle sue azioni dopo essersi immedesimato nelle sue condizioni. * :Uno slogan pacifista nato probabilmente negli anni sessanta in California; in italiano fu usato come sottotitolo e tema portante della canzone Proposta del complesso I Giganti. Oggi viene usato anche per parodiare e irridere le istanze pacifiste meno realistiche. Pare che nella rivoluzione dei garofani in Portogallo tale gesto fu davvero compiuto. * :Questa espressione deriva dalla parole pronunciate spesso dal canarino Titti (Tweety nel cartone originario americano), personaggio del cartone animato Gatto Silvestro, creato dalla Warner Brothers. Quando si accorge che il gatto è nelle vicinanze pronuncia le parole Oh oh, mi è semblato di vedele un gatto. * :Rafforzativo lessicale utilizzato per dare particolare enfasi ed un discorso tecnico privo di contenuti, ad esempio "rondelle mica-rondelle, bava mica-bava, etc...". * :Lo si dice di un individuo o una questione apparentemente innocua ma potenzialmente molto dannosa, da un momento all'altro senza preavviso. * :Uno slogan pubblicitario (dalla réclame del'Amaro Ramazzotti) che ha fatto epoca ed è ancora oggi utilizzato per sintetizzare l'atmosfera vivace e la joie de vivre di Milano negli anni ottanta e del riflusso, bruscamente interrotta in seguito all'inchiesta Mani pulite. Spesso è utilizzato anche in senso parodico. * :Lo si dice di un ritorno a una situazione o a una soluzione passata per mancanza di alternative, che probabilmente sarà fonte di una delusione. * :Dal titolo di una celebre commedia teatrale di William Shakespeare: Much ado about nothing scritta tra il 1598 e il 1599. * :Sopravvalutarsi. * :Essere molto impazienti. Il freno nasce come "morso" dei cavalli (la parola stessa da un antico "digrignare"). * :Morde la polvere chi è sconfitto in modo umiliante. L'espressione, un po' incongrua (la polvere, propriamente, non si può mordere) trae origine dai campi di battaglia del passato, dove i cavalieri disarcionati, costretti a mangiare la polvere alzata dal suolo, erano l'immagine stessa della sconfitta. :Nell'antichità, in ogni caso, lo sconfitto mordeva la terra più che la polvere. Si veda per esempio Virgilio (Eneide XI, 669): mandit humum; e più tardi Torquato Tasso (Gerusalemme liberata, 20,29): La terra ove regnò, morde morendo. :L'espressione si trova pressoché identica nella lingua inglese ("to bite the dust"), ed è stata immortalata dai Queen con la celeberrima canzone Another One Bites the Dust, scritta dal loro bassista John Deacon. :Non è sinonimo di "Mangiare la polvere". * :Sforzarsi di tacere, o pentirsi di non averlo fatto. * :Ridere così tanto da accasciarsi al suolo privo di forze e in preda al dolore. * :Avere tanto sonno da non riuscire più a restare svegli. * Mosca bianca :Si dice di chi si distacca da un contesto omogeneo * :Indica una persona con notevoli doti di saggezza, talento, esperienza, in un determinato ambito, tali da renderla emblematica. * :Modo improprio di effettuare una operazione che potrebbe generare danni e alterazioni ai componenti. * :Espressione che indica il comportamento di colui che pur di compiere la sua vendetta è consapevolmente disposto ad andare incontro al medesimo destino delle sue vittime. La locuzione deriva da un passo dell'Antico Testamento (Libro dei Giudici, XVI, 30) in cui Sansone fece crollare l'abitazione nella quale si trovava con tutti i Filistei, provocando oltre alla loro morte anche la propria. * :Una cosa o notizia gradevole per qualcuno. N * :Coniata da Rino Formica nella forma «corte di nani e ballerine» (o «circo»), si riferiva inizialmente all'Assemblea Nazionale del Partito socialista italiano, ma è passata poi a indicare una temperie politica contigua alla Milano da bere. Come quest'ultima, anche nani e ballerine viene usata anche in contesti parodici. Non viene necessariamente riferita al clima di quell'epoca. * :Essere molto fortunati. :Il detto allude alla tradizione popolare per cui nel Medioevo erano considerati particolarmente fortunati i bambini che nascono, come a volte accade, con la patina lipidica protettiva dell'epidermide particolarmente spessa; essa ha effettivamente colore biancastro, ma nella maggior parte dei neonati è sottile e quasi invisibile. :Paolo Minucci, nelle sue Note al Malmantile riacquistato, descrive così questa usanza: ::Dicono le levatrici che talvolta nascono bambini con una certa spoglia sopr'alla pelle, la quale spoglia non si leva loro subito nati, ma si lascia e casca poi da sé in processo di giorni; e tal creatura da esse si dice 'nata vestita', ed è preso per augurio di felicità di tale creatura. * :Negare l'evidenza. :Dalla Bibbia: tradizionalmente Adamo ed Eva, dopo aver scoperto di essere nudi, si coprirono con foglie di fico. * :Agire senza essere sicuri di quello che si sta facendo. * :indica un rifiuto categorico. * :Detto generalmente per caratterizzare (di solito in senso negativo) una persona o un prodotto che non si riescono a ricondurre a categorie note. :Il detto esiste in altre lingue europee (ad esempio in inglese: "neither fish nor fowl"), con diverse varianti. Forse si riferiva alla carenza di cibo (se non c'è "né carne né pesce", rimane ben poco); più probabilmente deriva dall'obbligo di mangiare di magro di venerdì ed in Quaresima, per cui tutti gli alimenti dovevano essere classificati in base alla loro utilizzabilità: se qualcosa non è né carne né pesce diventa un problema. * :È il titolo di una delle più famose canzoni italiane del secondo dopoguerra, lanciata nel 1958 da Domenico Modugno e Johnny Dorelli (forse ancora più nota nel mondo come "Volare"). L'espressione viene usata a volte nel parlato per indicare una situazione estremamente piacevole, in cui sembra di galleggiare nell'aria. * :Dal Vangelo: si riferisce all'episodio di Gesù che predica nel suo luogo natale, ma i suoi concittadini, che lo conoscono come figlio del falegname, non gli accordano credibilità come "profeta". * :"Al mondo non c'è mai nulla di nuovo": la frase è una citazione della Bibbia, presa dal libro del Qoelet (o Ecclesiaste) 1, 10. Vedi anche le versioni latine del detto. * :Titolo di un libro di Erich Maria Remarque, in cui un giovane narra gli orrori della prima guerra mondiale da lui vissuti in prima persona. L'espressione viene impiegata per indicare l'assenza di novità rilevanti, in relazione a persona o situazione di comune e sottintesa conoscenza con l'interlocutore. * / / / : niente meno che * / :per paragonare un'idea realistica e un'utopia. A fronte di un risultato spettacolare ottenuto con le sole proprie capacità tecniche. :Citazione di uno spot pubblicitario italiano dei televisori Telefunken (1981), penetrato in modo impressionante nella memoria collettiva. L'espressione viene usata di solito (con intenti parodistici). Può essere usata anche per schernire qualcuno di qualche opera/lavoro da lui eseguita. :Dallo stesso spot proviene anche l'altra frase fatta "Potevamo stupirvi con effetti speciali" (cfr. sopra). * :Evitare qualsiasi sforzo, essere pigri. * :Lo si dice a proposito di qualcuno il cui incarico o attività ha ormai vita breve. :Voce di origine probabilmente milanese, in tempi in cui gli incarichi avevano spesso scadenza annuale alla fine dell'anno solare: non arrivare a mangiare il panettone significa quindi avere scadenza anticipata rispetto al previsto. * :Non conoscere minimamente l'argomento di cui si sta parlando; non sapere assolutamente la risposta a una domanda. :Per traslato anche l'idea pallida è debole. Figura retorica. * :Qualcuno che non dimostra particolari competenze, né ha le conoscenze necessarie per intraprendere una qualsivoglia carriera: il termine "arte" fa riferimento alle omonime corporazioni medievali, che riunivano i lavoratori a seconda del loro mestiere o della loro categoria; la parte era invece il "partito" (la "parte guelfa", la "parte ghibellina"): quindi chi non aveva né Arte né Parte non si poteva riconoscere in alcun corpo socialmente e professionalmente organizzato e non aveva alcun indirizzo da seguire o scopo verso il quale impegnarsi. * :Essere senza denaro del tutto. * :dire francamente la propria opinione anche se sgradita, o triviale. * :aver pianto anche troppo per poter versare altre lacrime. * :Essere ormai disposti a tutto. * :Non capire minimamente. * :non si discute. * * :Frase attribuita al famoso Sindaco di Roma Ernesto Nathan (1907), che, alle prese con le ristrettezze finanziarie del Comune, iniziò una serie di tagli al bilancio, tra cui anche per la somma che si stanziava per sfamare i gatti, che - allora come oggi - vivevano tra gli antichi ruderi della capitale. * :Non ho alcun problema a eseguire ciò che mi dici. * :L'idea che le "mezze stagioni" (primavera e autunno), stiano via via scomparendo, lasciando il posto a un inverno sempre più rigido e a un'estate sempre più afosa, è un celebre luogo comune, spesso adoperato come frase di circostanza, usata per riempire una discussione caduta nel silenzio. * :Si tratta di un fatto assodato, da considerarsi sicuro. * :L'espressione, diventata proverbiale in seguito al successo dell'omonimo testo teatrale di Peppino De Filippo (rappresentato per la prima volta nel 1942 e portato sul grande schermo dieci anni più tardi), descrive l'atteggiamento di chi, pur dimostrando una certa cultura, non riesce a liberarsi da superstizioni della tradizione popolare. * :Essere di carattere mite, mai aggressivo. :L'espressione, diventata * :Modo di dire popolare che indica il non farsi sopraffare. * :"Non è necessario": si dice per scoraggiare un'azione, tanto più un'abitudine, evidentemente più onerosa che efficace o plausibile. "Non te l'ha ordinato il medico che tu ogni volta corri non appena chiama...". * :Parte della frase "Non lo fo per piacer mio, ma per dare figli a Dio". Si dice che fosse la frase ricamata sulle camicie da notte delle signore molto devote, in un'epoca in cui i rapporti sessuali, anche all'interno del matrimonio, erano considerati tollerabili solo per il loro fine procreativo. * :Detto di qualcosa che non modifica le nostre opinioni, che non ci interessa. * :non venire a mente neanche alla lontana * :Avere raggiunto il limite della sopportazione. * :Da Dante Alighieri. Citazione usata per suggerire di ignorare qualcuno ritenuto non degno di essere considerato. * . :(Vedi Padre, perdona loro). * :Frase ironica che sottolinea il fatto che l'interrogato rimane in silenzio. Deriva dai tipici questionari con domande e risposte multiple predefinite, tra le quali vi è spesso la possibilità di barrare la voce "Non sa, non risponde". * :Secondo la consuetudine popolare, le persone che si trovano in situazioni difficili possono "chiedere la grazia" a un Santo (anche se la Chiesa cattolica preferisce parlare in questi casi di intercessione del Santo presso Dio). Per ingraziarsi il Santo, il fedele può accompagnare la sua preghiera a una promessa, o voto: ad esempio, per chiedere una guarigione compirà un pellegrinaggio, o farà un'offerta a una Parrocchia o un Santuario, ecc.. Gli oggetti donati dai fedeli alle chiese a questo scopo sono chiamati ex voto. Non sapere a che Santo votarsi significa trovarsi in una situazione talmente disperata da non poter essere risolta nemmeno mediante l'intercessione dei numerosi Santi del calendario cattolico. * :Non sapere come reagire a una situazione problematica. * :Non sapere come uscire da una situazione difficile. * :Lo si dice di una persona che non riesce a tenere un segreto. * ' * :Si dice per dire "evitate di coinvolgere chi non c'entra". :Sembra provenga dal fatto che si scrivesse questa frase sul muro o su un cartello nei saloon del Far West, dove il pianista veniva assunto e pagato per allietare gli avventori, che spesso erano particolarmente rissosi e proni ai conflitti a fuoco all'interno del locale. * :(vedi anche Non ragioniam di lor, ma guarda e passa). * :Valere poco o nulla. * :Valere davvero poco: come la lettera H, che nella lingua italiana non viene pronunciata. * :Attesa spasmodica. * :Essere ciechi o ingenui a tal punto che non si vede nemmeno un prete, tradizionalmente vestito di nero, nella neve bianca. * :(Giungere a una) conclusione senza un risultato significativo, né in positivo né in negativo. * :Minaccia rivolta a scopo di vendetta. * :Si dice di qualcosa che è nuovo o è così ben messo da appare tale. Si riferisce alle monete appena coniate dalla Zecca, lucide e brillanti. O * :Avere gli occhi foderati di prosciutto significa non accorgersi di qualcosa di evidente. * :Avvertire qualcuno. * :Riferimento a un popolare spot pubblicitario degli anni ottanta. È un modo scherzoso di presentare un ultimatum: o "si fa in questo modo, o non si fa affatto" (vedi anche Sennò ciccia). Lo slogan è un'invenzione del pubblicitario Emanuele Pirella. * :Riferimento a una celebre gag del film L'aereo più pazzo del mondo... sempre più pazzo (Airplane II: The Sequel, 1982), parodia "demenziale" dei film catastrofici sui disastri aerei. Durante una turbolenza, si vedono accendersi in sequenza due spie luminose: la prima (a ben vedere già inverosimile) recita don't panic ("niente panico"); la seconda ok, panic ("ok, panico"). :L'espressione viene usata a volte per commentare una situazione oggettivamente difficile, tale da giustificare un'eventuale reazione di panico. * / di vescovo :Relativo a un evento che si verifica con rarità. * :Sia riconosciuto il valore indiscutibile dell'azione (di). * :Da un aforisma di Karl Marx, che si riferisce alla religione come mezzo di oppressione. * :Si dice di qualcosa che durerà in eterno o molto a lungo. * :Sono naturalmente le ore dalla mezzanotte al primo mattino: fare le ore piccole significa restare svegli fino a una tarda ora. :L'espressione ore piccine era già attestata nel Vocabolario della Crusca (1612). Malgrado la vita notturna si sia decisamente prolungata, "ore piccole" si adopera spesso ancora oggi col medesimo significato. * :Ecco un caso di sordità selettiva noto fin dall'antichità: i mercanti (specie durante una contrattazione) sentono solo quello che fa loro comodo. Per questo fare orecchie da mercante significa ignorare le cose che non si vogliono ascoltare. * :Tentare l'impossibile * :L'espressione "è oro colato" si usa quando si è del tutto sicuri del valore di qualcosa o di qualcuno. * P * :Pace raggiunta attraverso l'imposizione di condizioni particolarmente dure e umilianti per il perdente. * :Parte della frase pronunciata da Gesù sulla croce "Padre, perdona loro, perché non sanno quello che fanno" (Luca 23, 34). * :Si dice rifiutandosi di ripetere un gesto o una frase. Presunta risposta di Niccolò Paganini, alla richiesta del Re di Napoli di risuonare i brani musicali che non aveva potuto ascoltare, essendo arrivato in ritardo al concerto. * Paese di Bengodi/Cuccagna :Il Paese di Cuccagna è un topos dell'immaginario collettivo e letterario: con questo nome si intendeva nel Medioevo un luogo fantastico dell'abbondanza, documentato nella storia del folklore, della letteratura e dell'arte. Il termine "cuccagna potrebbe derivare dal latino medievale Cocania; la radice Coc alluderebbe ai dolciumi (come nel tedesco Kuchen). :Altri nomi utilizzati: paese di Bengodi (Decameron di Boccaccio), paese di ser Godigliano, India Pastinaca, Paese dei Balocchi (quest'ultimo è un'invenzione più recente: compare ne Le avventure di Pinocchio. Storia di un burattino). * :L'espressione viene utilizzata per commentare uno spreco di denaro, alludendo al fatto che alla fine a pagare sarà sempre il solito (il cittadino, lo Stato, ecc.). Pantalone è la nota maschera veneziana, personaggio della commedia dell'arte. * :Pagare il debito o la pena. : * :Dover sottostare a una rinuncia. * :Espressione tipica del gergo dei commentatori calcistici: in questo sport, dopo ogni goal, la palla viene riposizionata al centro del campo. * :Persona o cosa che ostacola o rallenta nella realizzazione di qualcosa, proprio come la palla di piombo messa alla caviglia dei prigionieri per impedirne la fuga. * :Parlare chiaro. * :detto di qualcosa che non crea difficoltà * ' Papale papale' :detto significante "diretto, in modo chiaro":Parlare papale papale "parlare chiaro, in modo diretto" * :Buoni amici, che vanno insieme, come il primo e il secondo piatto di un pasto. Sinonimo di culo e camicia. * :Quello che all'origine era una zona del mercato del bestiame è diventato, per metafora, l'espressione con cui viene designato, in modo sprezzante, l'insieme dei piccoli azionisti di una società per azioni, che non hanno i mezzi per conoscere il reale andamento della società e che quindi sono costretti ad affidarsi alle direttive degli azionisti più importanti. Si veda anche la frase Popolo bue. * :Per ottenere quello che si vuole, bisogna fare dei compromessi. La frase è attribuita a Enrico IV, di fede ugonotta, che per ottenere il trono di Francia accettò di convertirsi al cattolicesimo. * :Parla con parole semplici. * :Parlare male di qualcuno in sua assenza. * : Fare un discorso privo di consistenza. L'origine è assai dibattuta; prevale l'ipotesi che si tratti di un termine onomatopeico, di origine toscana, che imita il suono di chi farfuglia. * :Parlare in maniera forbita, ben documentata e appropriata, seguendo un discorso logico chiaro e lineare. * :Ha origine dall'introduzione nelle tavole borghesi delle posate, che fu commentata dai contadini come una stupida esibizione di finta nobiltà. Il significato perciò è esprimersi, muoversi con esagerata ricercatezza. * :Il significato corrente di questo modo di dire (alla cui diffusione nell'italiano parlato contribuì forse l'omonimo genere poetico futurista inventato nel 1912 da Filippo Tommaso Marinetti) è "parole espresse liberamente, senza prendersi responsabilità di ciò che si dice e senza preoccuparsi di offendere qualcuno". * :Concordare con quanto è stato appena detto da altri. * :Iniziare qualcosa con impeto: deriva dal gergo della scherma, dove indica un attacco rapido che espone però a rischi. La frase nacque nel 1930, quando le automobili avevano solo quattro marce (oggi tutte le automobili ne hanno almeno cinque: anzi, qualcuna ne ha addirittura sei). * :Eufemismo per intendere il 'morire' * :Compiere un'azione dagli esiti irrevocabili. Gaio Giulio Cesare, nel 49 a.C., decise di oltrepassare il fiume Rubicone (considerato a quel tempo il confine dell'Italia) alla testa delle sue legioni, malgrado le leggi della Repubblica lo vietassero. Vedi anche il dado è tratto. * :Subire una pesante umiliazione. * :Uscire indenne da un guaio * :È stato superato il momento difficile, oppure se ne è andata una persona furiosa. Citazione del primo verso della poesia La quiete dopo la tempesta di Giacomo Leopardi. * :Giobbe è un personaggio della Bibbia dalla proverbiale pazienza. Dio mise alla prova la sua fede colpendolo duramente nelle cose a lui più care, uccidendogli il bestiame, distruggendogli il raccolto e arrivando a ucciderne i figli. Alla fine Dio avrebbe risarcito Giobbe di ciò che gli era stato tolto. * :Problema di difficile soluzione da risolvere in fretta e che spesso viene scaricato da una persona a un'altra. Il riferimento è appunto a una patata bollente che non si riesce a tenere in mano. * :Si intende il cibo, del quale abbuffarsi era ritenuto sconveniente nell'antichità. * :Elemento negativo, o semplicemente isolato, di un gruppo, di una famiglia, ecc. * :Una persona che ha smarrito la strada, che deve essere recuperata. Dall'omonima parabola evangelica (vedi il Vangelo secondo Luca, 15,4). ::"Chi di voi se ha cento pecore e ne perde una, non lascia le novantanove nel deserto e va dietro a quella perduta, finché non la ritrova? * :Molto pericoloso. Muoversi di notte è sempre stato piuttosto pericoloso. * / Non poteva andare peggio (di così) :Indica una brutta situazione in cui ci si trova, nello specifico la peggiore delle possibili * Pelare la gazza senza che strilli :Imbrogliare qualcuno senza che se n'accorga. * :Indica una situazione di disagio, fastidio o paura, anche in senso ironico * :Il riferimento è al filo che gli imbianchini un tempo tenevano teso sulla parete per creare una linea dritta, che andava poi ricalcata con grande attenzione. L'espressione è rimasta per indicare la precisione e la meticolosità con cui si compie un'azione. * :atteggiamento acritico di totale disponibilità ad accettare passivamente una decisione imposta da un diretto superiore. * :Con un approccio generale e non esaustivo. * / :Per poco, ma si dice così quando si è scampato un pericolo, quando si è corso un grosso rischio: "Per un pelo non finiva male", "Se l'è cavata per il rotto della cuffia". * : vedi sotto * :In cambio di una miseria. L'espressione deriva dal Genesi (25,29-33) in cui si racconta di come Esaù vendette i suoi diritti di primogenitura al fratello Giacobbe in cambio appunto di un piatto di lenticchie. * :L'obiettivo non è stato raggiunto per poco, ma comunque non è raggiunto. Deriva da una tradizione del XVI secolo in cui si racconta che il monaco Martin, abate del monastero di Asiello, non divenne priore perché sulla porta del convento, volendo scrivere "Porta patens esto nulli claudatur onesto" ossia " Stia aperta la porta, non si chiuda a nessun uomo onesto", mise un punto dopo la parola "nulli", e l'iscrizione divenne quindi:"La porta non si apra per nessuno, si chiuda per l'uomo onesto". * :Dimenticarsi ciò che si stava dicendo, il più delle volte perché si è stati interrotti. * :Dal canto III dell'Inferno di Dante, si è collocata nel linguaggio comune con il significato di "perdere il senno". * :Lasciare una cosa facile per una difficile. L'ambiatura è l'andatura di un quadrupede nel muovere contemporaneamente le zampe di uno stesso lato. * :Non riuscire a fare qualcosa anche di molto semplice ed elementare. * / / / :Arrabbiarsi in maniera incontrollabile. Le staffe in questione sono gli anelli attaccati alla sella del cavallo che permettono ai cavalieri di reggersi meglio coi piedi. * :Si usa per implorare qualcuno di non fare (o, più raramente, di fare) qualcosa. * :Citazione evangelica dal Vangelo di Matteo (7,6): ::Non date le cose sante ai cani e non gettate le vostre perle davanti ai porci ("Nolite dare sanctum canibus neque mittatis margaritas vestras ante porcos"), perché non le calpestino con le loro zampe e poi si voltino per sbranarvi.'' :Passato nell'uso comune per indicare uno spreco di risorse, o una perdita di tempo, derivanti dal tentare di elevare persone infime. * :Andare a cercare nel peggior posto. * :Un individuo poco importante di una determinata cerchia. * :Andare a infastidire o a inimicarsi qualche persona, generalmente di più importante o potente. * :Affaticarsi senza profitto. * :Fare un errore grossolano e fastidioso. * :Dedicarsi a una attività infantile ed improduttiva. * :Persona molto importante. Mutuato dal gergo militare in cui il "pezzo" è il cannone e "novanta" è il suo calibro (calibro di cannoni potenti) * :L'espressione indica per metonimia qualsiasi documento scritto (ricevute, cambiali, ma soprattutto i titoli di studio). Viene usato spesso in senso dispregiativo. * :Piangere o lamentarsi abbondantemente. * :Piangere disperatamente. Deriva dalla linfa trasparente che esce abbondante dai rami recisi della pianta di vite appena potata. * :Secondo alcuni linguisti deriverebbe da un'interpretazione errata dell'espressione "piangere come una vite tagliata" (la pianta della vite, se tagliata, secerne linfa) * :Piangere su qualcosa di ormai irrimediabile. * :"Avere un piano B" o "passare al piano B", con gergo da film di guerra o d'azione, significa trovare una scappatoia, avere un'alternativa d'azione possibile. * :Abbandonare tutto. * :Lasciare qualcuno da solo all'improvviso. * :Fare piazza pulita indica l'azione di eliminare tutto. * :Quello che oggi è forse uno degli ossimori più frequenti della lingua italiana (e in particolare del lessico giornalistico) deve il suo successo principalmente a due opere apparse all'inizio degli anni settanta: il film Piccolo Grande Uomo (con Dustin Hoffman) e l'album Questo piccolo grande amore di Claudio Baglioni (con l'omonima canzone). * :elementi opzionali di arricchimento, largamente utilizzato nel gergo tecnico della meccanica di precisione quando si vuole dare particolare enfasi ad una modifica di un progetto. * :L'elemento su cui tutto si regge. È una citazione usata nei vangeli sinottici per riferirsi a Gesù, derivante da una profezia nel libro di Isaia (28,16). * :In epoca romana, era previsto che il mercante giunto al fallimento sedesse su un'apposita pietra e dichiarasse ai creditori: Cedo bona ("cedo i miei averi"). Dopo questo annuncio, essi non potevano più reclamare nulla da lui. La pietra era dunque testimone dello scandalo. Oggi, invece, viene chiamato pietra dello scandalo l'episodio che ha reso lo scandalo evidente a tutti. * :Tappa fondamentale. Le pietre miliari erano poste a ogni miglio sulle strade romane * :Persona qualunque. * . Nasce da una manifestazione contro le imposizioni fiscali del governo a fine Ottocento, fallita per l'abbondante pioggia. "Governo ladro" era scritto sui cartelli che i manifestanti portavano. * :Si dice quando succede qualcosa di dannoso dove è già successo in precedenza. * :Fare un discorso o un'azione fuori dal suo giusto contesto. * :Avere il pollice verde significa avere successo nel coltivare le piante. * :Si dice di una persona molto delicata dal punto di vista fisico, che si ammala con niente. * :Il riferimento è al pomo d'oro assegnato da Paride alla dea più bella dell'Olimpo Greco, secondo quanto narrato nelle Troiane di Euripide. L'episodio avrebbe in seguito scatenato la guerra di Troia. In senso figurato, l'argomento che scatena una lunga disputa è chiamato ancora oggi pomo della discordia. * (si veda, anche, Parco buoi) * :Dall'esortazione evangelica: "se uno ti percuote la guancia destra, tu porgigli anche l'altra" (si quis te percusserit in dextera maxilla tua, praebe illi et alteram, Matteo, 4,39) * / :Considerare, prestare attenzione a. Tra i due, "far caso" non intende uno sguardo particolarmente approfondito, "por mente" suona più analitico (va detto che è un po' antiquato). * :Venerare come un santo; esaltare esageratamente una persona. * :Argomentare indirettamente in proprio favore. * :Accettare eventi negativi con rassegnazione e sofferenza. * :L'espressione è tratta da un versetto del Vangelo di Matteo (5,3), tratto dal famoso discorso della montagna: ::Beati i poveri di spirito, perché è di essi il regno dei cieli ("Beati pauperes spiritu, quoniam ipsorum est regnum caelorum"). :Per "poveri di spirito" si possono intendere coloro che non inseguono la ricchezza o il prestigio sociale,Chi sono i poveri? e più in generale tutti gli umili. * :Poverissimo. * :Coltissimo. * :Qualcosa o qualcuno che prende senza fermarsi né essere stufo. Nell'ambito gastronomico ad esempio si dice di qualcuno che mangia moltissimo senza smettere. * :Divulgare delle regole senza poi osservarle. * :Guardare al lato positivo di qualcosa poco piacevole. * :Le molle in questione sono l'attrezzo che veniva adoperato per maneggiare i tizzoni ardenti nel camino: si prende con le molle un oggetto che scotta, e che potrebbe ferire chi lo maneggia con troppa dimestichezza. Di solito a doversi prendere con le molle sono voci non confermate o persone e cose difficili da trattare. * :Con un solo stratagemma raggiungere due obiettivi. * :Affrontare con grinta una situazione problematica. * :Ingannare, farsi beffe di qualcosa o qualcuno, fare uno scherzo a qualcuno. * :Sfruttare una situazione inaspettata, traendone vantaggio. * :L'espressione significa "equivocare", "scambiare qualcosa per un'altra cosa solo apparentemente affine", ed è di uso comune almeno dal Quattrocento: compare ad esempio in un discorso di Girolamo Savonarola (Prediche sopra l'Esodo, II, 155): :: lussuria'' inebria l'uomo e fagli vedere lucciole per lanterne, e non gli lascia conoscere la verità.'' ::Effettivamente, di notte, era possibile confondere la luce prodotta da una lucciola, relativamente vicina, con quella di una lanterna, che sarebbe dovuta essere molto più lontana. * :Prendere in giro, imbrogliare. * :Significa "prendere in giro", "farsi beffe di qualcuno". In origine però la locuzione menare per il naso significava "condurre qualcuno dove si vuole, fargli fare ciò che si vuole". L'immagine derivava dall'uso (già attestato presso Greci e Romani) di mettere un anello di ferro nelle narici dei bufali, per condurli più facilmente. Si veda ad esempio Ludovico Ariosto (Satire, 7, 45): ::Mi tiri come un bufolo pel naso * qualcuno :Conquistare una persona servendosi delle tentazioni del buon cibo * :Con cantonata s'intendeva l'angolo di una strada. Prendere una cantonata significa prendere male una curva e quindi commettere un grave errore. * :Morire. * : Dal celebre sonetto dantesco, indirizzato a Guido Cavalcanti: ::Guido, i' vorrei che tu e Lapo ed io ::fossimo presi per incantamento * / (Essere) messo/preso male :(Essere) malmesso nel senso di ammalato oppure di impegnatissimo, incalzato dalle scadenze. * :Un personaggio imprendibile, che con la sua astuzia si fa beffe di chi lo sta cercando, può essere soprannominato dalla stampa primula rossa. L'espressione è derivata dal personaggio di un ciclo di romanzi d'avventura a sfondo storico scritti da Emmusca Orczy (pseudonimo di Montague Barstow), che ebbero un grande successo agli inizi del Novecento, ma che oggi sono praticamente dimenticati. La primula rossa dei romanzi della Orczy (nell'originale The Scarlet Pimpernel) era un eroe dall'identità segreta che proteggeva deboli e oppressi a Parigi durante gli anni del regime di Robespierre. :Oggi l'espressione ha perso l'iniziale sfumatura positiva, e viene utilizzata anche per designare latitanti pluriricercati, come Bernardo Provenzano o Luciano Liggio * :Le promesse da marinaio sono, per definizione, promesse destinate a non essere mantenute. :Il detto ha due possibili spiegazioni: esso potrebbe trarre origine dall'abitudine dei marinai a fidanzarsi con più ragazze di porti diversi; o potrebbe alludere alle promesse che fanno a Dio i marinai durante le tempeste. * :Letteralmente: toccato in un punto molto sensibile qual è una ferita aperta (vedi In carne viva), si usa figuratamente per dire "toccato su un argomento su cui è molto suscettibile", "infastidito per una cosa precisa e personale". Q * :Si dice di una cosa ottimale ma praticamente impossibile a farsi * Quando ci vuole, ci vuole! :Commento positivo a una reazione (tautologia). * ''' :Nei momenti importanti (intesi soprattutto in ambito sportivo) bisogna tirar fuori il meglio di se stessi. Benito Mussolini detti del ventennio. La frase è usata nel film Animal House ed è pronunciata da John Belushi. * Quando piscia la gallina :Di una circostanza che non può mai verificarsi. Sinonimo figurato di "mai". Esempio: "tu parla quando piscia la gallina", ovvero taci! * ''' :In elevate quantità, per la vendita all'ingrosso. In senso figurato, si fa riferimento a qualcosa disponibile in grande quantità, spesso maggiore rispetto a quella che effettivamente servirebbe. * :Limite invisibile tra palco teatrale e spettatori. * (o di celebrità) :Riferimento a una celebre frase dell'artista Andy Warhol che prevedeva che nel futuro tutte le persone, anche quelle che non lavoravano nel mondo dello spettacolo, sarebbero comparse in televisione, anche solo per un breve intervento. L'espressione significa quindi l'occasione di esibirsi o farsi conoscere o esprimere la propria opinione davanti a un pubblico più vasto rispetto a quello con cui ha a che fare il cittadino comune. * :Pochissimi. * :Riferimento a una sensazione istintiva ed indefinibile dell'individuo umano, come ad esempio un sentimento di repulsione o di attrazione verso qualcosa che non si riesce a motivare. * :Traduzione italiana della frase latina Haec ornamenta mea attribuita a Cornelia, madre dei Gracchi, che si riferì in questo modo metaforicamente ai propri figli, in contrapposizione ad altre donne patrizie che si vantavano dei propri monili. * :Questioni oziose e irrisolvibili perché basate su qualcosa di inesistente, come la lana delle capre (che in realtà esiste). * :Questioni e situazioni molto difficili da gestire dal punto di vista diplomatico. * :Questo è tutto. Frase conclusiva di un resoconto, sta a dire che non vi è più nulla da aggiungere. * :Questo si riesce a trovare * :In queste circostanze una persona sciocca commette un errore. * :Viene detto da chi intende fare una confidenza ma non intende apparire come fonte della stessa. * :Persona che si trova in territorio nemico o ostile e funge da appoggio logistico o da spia, per la propria fazione. * :Cose di poco conto, sciocchezze. Detto da Totò in diversi film. R * :Accettare una qualsiasi sfida; deriva dal rito dello schiaffo, dato simbolicamente al contendente con un guanto per provocare un duello. Anche: gettare il guanto, lanciare una sfida. * :Distruggere fino a che non resti niente in piedi. * :Ragazzo che si prostituisce. * :Usato per definire una persona in genere gradevole, semplice e tranquilla. * : Si dice quando si vuole definire con riservatezza una relazione dove due parti stipulano un accordo verbale di disponibilità a reciproci scambi di natura sessuale. Tale rapporto non ha vincoli di tempo o modo prestabiliti, e la sessione di incontro viene avviata da una delle due parti, che contatta l'altra con una frase topica, anche non prestabilita, o con un invito aperto. Seppur raro, le parti possono essere composte anche da più persone ciascuna, ovviamente senza restrizioni sul genere (maschile o femminile). * :Rimanere in compagnia di una coppia di amanti, con il risultato di impedir loro di entrare in intimità. Nel suo significato letterale, l'espressione sta a indicare probabilmente il ruolo delle dame di compagnia, che la notte, con la scusa di far luce con la candela, tutelavano le virtù delle loro signore mentre ricevevano visite maschili. * :Morire. * :Vendicarsi. * :Non conseguire alcun risultato * / :Si dice di una persona che resta "impietrita" da un avvenimento. Il riferimento è all'episodio biblico della distruzione di Sodoma e Gomorra: l'angelo aveva raccomandato a Lot e alla sua famiglia di allontanarsi dalle città senza guardarsi indietro; ma... "la moglie di Lot guardò indietro e divenne una statua di sale". (Genesi, XIX, 23) * : Espressione che si rifà alla prima terzina della prima cantica della divina commedia (l'inferno): "Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita mi ritrovai in una selva oscura che la diritta via era smarrita". * :Con questo epiteto i patrioti del Risorgimento italiano bollarono Carlo Alberto, re di Sardegna, a causa del suo atteggiamento timido e incerto nei confronti dei moti liberali. A chiamarlo in questo modo per primo era stato Domenico Carbone, in una satira scritta nel 1847 che circolava clandestinamente (durante una perquisizione l'autore si mangiò l'originale manoscritto). :La stessa espressione a volte viene usata per indicare una persona che, malgrado rivesta una posizione di grande responsabilità, non riesce a prendere una decisione. * :Una favola di Esopo, ripresa da Fedro (Favole 1,2), racconta di come Giove, per burlarsi delle rane che gli chiedevano un re, fece cadere nel loro stagno un travicello di legno. :Dapprima spaventate, dopo un poco le rane ripresero a chiedere a gran voce un re: allora il Dio inviò loro un serpente d'acqua che iniziò a divorarle. Morale: meglio un re incapace che uno crudele. :L'argomento della favola fu ripresa da Giuseppe Giusti, poeta toscano del Risorgimento, che intitolò Il re Travicello una sua satira dedicata al Granduca di Toscana Leopoldo II. L'espressione, che in seguito si è diffusa nell'italiano colloquiale, è adoperata per alludere a quelle persone che, pur trovandosi in posizioni di prestigio, non hanno un reale controllo della situazione. * : rigirare ad arte un discorso, capovolgere a proprio vantaggio una situazione; far apparire le cose in modo diverso da come sono realmente o da come erano state in un primo tempo presentate. * (detto ironicamente) / / / (Così/adesso) siamo pari! :Contraccambiare un'offesa con una pari offesa; generalmente meno forte che "vendicarsi". * * , Morire / spanciarsi / sbellicarsi dalle risate :Ridere fino a starne male. * :Ridere di nascosto. * / :Viene detto quando una persona ride senza una ragione valida. * :La frase fu pronunciata dall'allenatore calcistico serbo Vujadin Boskov durante una trasmissione televisiva, all'inizio degli anni novanta. La costruzione apparentemente sgrammaticata della frase (dovuta alla cattiva padronanza della lingua italiana da parte di Boskov) contribuisce in realtà a sottolineare il carattere pragmatico della tesi qui difesa dall'allenatore: un'infrazione alle regole (non solo nella giustizia sportiva) è riconosciuta tale dalla società soltanto se l'autorità giudiziaria la sanziona. La frase di Boskov viene usata molto spesso ancora oggi, e non soltanto in campo sportivo, per alludere al fatto che siamo tutti innocenti finché qualcuno non dimostra il contrario. * :Prendere insegnamento da un proprio errore. * :Rimandare qualcosa all'infinito. Infatti San Bindo non esiste e secondo la tradizione si festeggia tre giorni dopo il Giudizio Universale. * * :Impigrirsi in seguito a una vittoria. * :Reagire con il tono adeguato alla situazione, duro o affabile. * :Rispondere come si deve, con la necessaria determinazione. L'espressione deriva dall'uso dei poeti medievali (tra cui Dante e Petrarca) di rispondere a una poesia altrui scrivendone un'altra costruita sulle stesse rime. * / :Non starci, non concedere, rifiutare, dir di no, negare, negarsi. * :Riferito a qualcosa di incredibile. L'accezione è negativa e deriverebbe dal fatto che fabbri e maniscalchi producevano chiodi con il metallo più scadente e inadatto a fabbricare ferri di cavallo o lame per attrezzi. * :Essere consumati dall'invidia. * :Slogan leghista per stigmatizzare l'eccessivo peso politico della capitale italiana. * :Eufemismo con ellissi del termine coglioni. Infastidire. * :Incominciare qualcosa, vincendo gli imbarazzi e la freddezza iniziale * :Eufemismo che sostituisce il più volgare "rompere le palle". Infastidire. * :L'espressione, tuttora molto usata, è di chiara origine contadina. Il "paniere" in questione è quello in cui le galline covano le uova per una ventina di giorni. Per questo rompere le uova del paniere significa rovinare un piano o un progetto pazientemente preparato. È simile a "mettere i bastoni tra le ruote". * :Pronti a fare qualsiasi cosa. * :Si dice di chi riesce a sottrarsi a un pericolo quasi miracolosamente, o all'ultimo momento. * :L'aspetto negativo di qualcosa di positivo. S * :Ci si appella così a colui che ha molte monetine nel portafoglio in quel momento, soprattutto di piccolo taglio. Una delle opzioni che motivano la presenza di tutte le monete è appunto l'aver rubato la questua di una chiesa (composta soprattutto da offerte piccole e poche banconote di carta). * :È uno dei più tipici tormentoni da discoteca, ripetuto in modo ipnotico durante il ballo. Il riferimento sottaciuto è a una sostanza stupefacente (tradizionalmente, l'MDMA), che sta entrando in circolo. * :La cerchia più prestigiosa ed esclusiva * :Risolvere un problema. * :Cambiare improvvisamente e più volte da un argomento all'altro, senza che ci sia alcun nesso tra gli argomenti. * :Qualcosa che accade all'improvviso. * :Accorgersi improvvisamente di qualcosa. * :Fare qualcosa senza sapere con certezza quale sarà il risultato finale. * :Cercare di salvare tutto il possibile. Deriva dal noto indovinello in cui un contadino deve traghettare da una riva a un'altra un lupo, una capra e un cavolo. Ma sulla barca può portare solo una cosa alla volta e non può lasciare sulla stessa riva, insieme, la capra e il cavolo, o il lupo e la capra. * :Evitare uno scandalo, tenere pulita la propria reputazione. * :Trarsi d'impaccio più o meno malamente. È un modo di dire chiaramente derivato dal gioco del calcio: quando i difensori devono sbarazzarsi rapidamente di un pallone pericoloso, possono decidere di mandarlo fuori sul lato della loro porta. In questo modo si allontana il pericolo solo relativamente, visto che secondo il regolamento gli avversari avranno a disposizione un calcio d'angolo, vale a dire un tiro dall'angolo (corner in inglese). * :Vedi rotto della cuffia. * :Fatto salvo ogni diritto * :Espressione ironica che giustifica la presunta differenza sostanziale tra la nobiltà e la gente comune asserendo (secondo una leggenda diffusa nel Medioevo) che la prima sia dotata dalla natura di un sangue più prezioso, di colore blu. * :Figlio. Esempio: Tu che sei sangue del mio sangue (Tu che sei mio figlio) * :In buona, anzi ottima salute. Probabilmente per l'aspetto di vitalità proprio dei pesci, guizzanti e scintillanti dell'acqua dove vivono. * :Conoscere tutti i trucchi e malizie necessari a risolvere i problemi. * :Termine dialettale tecnico indicante elementi/attrezzi aventi un irrilevante valore tecnologico. * :Trovare i mezzi per sopravvivere, arrivare a fine mese. * :Raccontare a tutti un qualcosa che non si dovrebbe dire. * * * :Lo si dice per descrivere ironicamente l'inattività di un impiegato/funzionario pigro e inconcludente. * :Crearsi con le proprie mani una situazione sfavorevole. * :Restare in silenzio alle domande che vengono poste. Molto spesso usata per descrivere un'interrogazione a uno studente totalmente impreparato. * :intervenire. * :vedi "mina vagante". * :È un segreto imbarazzante, che rischia di saltare fuori nel momento meno indicato. L'espressione è un calco dell'inglese a skeleton in the cupboard, adoperato per esempio da Charles Dickens. Secondo il Vocabolario Treccani l'espressione è d'importazione straniera: in particolare sembrerebbe un calco di espressioni inglesi to have a skeleton in the closet o francesi avoir un squelette dans le placard. * :Come gli scheletri negli armadi, gli "altarini" alludono a segreti imbarazzanti per chi li custodisce, che inevitabilmente finiscono per essere scoperti. :Secondo Niccolò Tommaseo (Dizionario della lingua italiana, 1865), l'espressione deriva dalla liturgia cattolica della settimana della Passione, quando nelle chiese gli altari, i tabernacoli e le immagini vengono coperte da panni viola. Ma potrebbe anche avere un'origine più remota nei riti magici che si sono conservati per secoli in clandestinità nell'Italia rurale. * :Dire una cosa ovvia, scontata. * :Indica insofferenza verso chi si lamenta di come sarebbe potuta andare una certa situazione * :Provocare discordia e confusione tra le parti che stanno discutendo. La zizzania è un'erbaccia che cresce insieme al grano e che deve essere poi separata da questo. Seminare zizzania (nel campo degli altri) è quindi un'azione deliberatamente attuata per creare problemi. * :se non è una cosa, è un'altra molto simile, se non la stessa con un nome diverso. * :Sennò niente. * :Lo si dice quando si cerca di percepire l'umore altrui dopo un certo avvenimento, spesso spiacevole. * :Avvertire qualcosa che non va. * :Sentirsi particolarmente stanco * :Letteralmente "senza mestiere e senza partito". Si dice di persona non affiliata ad alcun gruppo della società. * :Sconclusionato, senza ordine né direzione * :Senza subire né infliggere alcun danno * :Senza discussioni o esitazioni di sorta. * :Né buono né cattivo, da Dante Alighieri. Spesso usato in senso sarcastico nel descrivere qualcosa di poco interessante. * :Senza dubbi, senza rischi di smentita. * :L'espressione è di origine evangelica. In Matteo XXIII:27, Gesù esclama: ::Guai a voi, scribi e farisei ipocriti, perché rassomigliate a tombe imbiancate, le quali di fuori appaiono belle, ma dentro sono colme di ossa di morti e di ogni immondizia. :In effetti gli ebrei dipingevano di bianco le tombe, perché nessuno le calpestasse (il contatto fisico con una tomba rendeva impuri e impediva di partecipare ai riti del Sabato). :Il severo ammonimento di Gesù ha fatto sì che, come gli scribi e farisei, anche i sepolcri imbiancati siano diventati nella lingua italiana gli ipocriti per antonomasia. * :Gli indiani d'America dissotterravano l'ascia di guerra quando dichiaravano guerra e la seppellivano quando essa terminava. L'espressione è divenuta popolare in Italia in seguito al successo dei film western nel secondo dopoguerra. * :Questione oziosa e irrisolvibile. usato in espressioni quali parlare del sesso degli angeli o discutere del sesso degli angeli per indicare una discussione inutile soprattutto di fronte a problematiche di maggiore interesse o gravità. * :"C'è già motivo di dubitare", solitamente con riferimento a un modo di comportarsi o di risolvere. * :La credenza che assegna "sette vite" ai gatti è molto antica, e attestata in numerose lingue del mondo. Essa ha probabilmente avuto origine dalla capacità del felino ad atterrare sulle sue zampe anche dopo una lunga caduta. Perciò, in senso figurato, chi ha sette vite come i gatti riesce sempre a riprendersi, anche dopo una batosta che ad altri sarebbe fatale. * :Essere estremamente contenti. In antichità, il settimo cielo era considerata l'orbita del paradiso. * * :quando qualcuno, per risolvere una situazione, ricorre a metodi poco ortodossi * :Una persona di cui non si conosce il nome e/o non è rilevante. * * :Silenzio inquietante. Pronunciabile in seguito a un gran chiasso o a un grave avvenimento (es: dopo il bombardamento la città cadde in un silenzio assordante). * :La frase si riferisce a una condizione di blocco creativo che può assalire uno scrittore alle prese con un componimento ancora da iniziare (il "foglio bianco", appunto). * :per scherzo, per esempio. * :Espressione venutasi a formare molto di recente (e utilizzata prettamente in ambito giornalistico e politico) che significa "avere un comportamento inconsapevolmente masochistico e autolesivo dando anche l'impressione di provare una sorta di sottile diletto o di gratificazione dal danno che ci si procura". Prende il nome da Tafazzi, il personaggio satirico interpretato da Giacomo Poretti del trio comico "Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo". * :Espressione usata per indicare che si sta infangando la memoria o l'ideologia di una persona deceduta. * :Espressione ossimorica diffusasi a partire dal secondo dopoguerra con riferimento al regime fascista e caratteristica in particolare dell'ambiente qualunquista, che si raccoglieva intorno al giornale L'uomo qualunque. Spesso si usa anche per rimpiangere situazione di cui in passato ci si lamentava. * :Attenuare, rendere meno aspro qualcosa o qualcuno. * :Altro modo per dare la buonanotte. * :Film di 007, poi espressione indicata per riservare solo a qualcuno una certa cosa. * :Interruzione. Letteralmente "scioglimento, dissoluzione della continuità". Soprattutto nell'espressione negativa Senza soluzione di continuità "Continuamente". * :Essere identici. * * * :Una persona che ha un udito talmente debole da non sentire quasi nulla. * :Avanti il prossimo * :Sotto la protezione. L'egida è lo scudo. * :Indica l'eccesso di pignoleria. :Deriverebbe dal romanzo Rubè del 1921 di Antonio Borgese, che riporta in una frase: "una logica da spaccare il capello in quattro". C'è chi con intenti umoristici, come Umberto Eco, ha immortalato quest'immaginaria ma diffusa disciplina nel "Dipartimento di Tetrapiloctomia" del suo Progetto della Facoltà di Irrilevanza Comparata" della sua cacopedia. Da un'erronea citazione nacquero poi la tetravillotomia e la tetratricotomia. * Spada di Damocle :Si riferisce a qualcosa che incombe minacciosa su qualcuno, senza che questi possa fare niente per evitarla. * :Senza via d'uscita. * :Si dice per stigmatizzare l'inutilità di qualcuno, in genere un benestante o un intellettuale, di cui si giudica che sarebbe più utile alla società se lavorasse come bracciante agricolo. * :Colpire senza fare nessuna distinzione tra i bersagli, che vengono visti come un'unica entità. * :Trucco per attirare l'attenzione su qualcosa o carpire la buona fede del prossimo a fini illeciti. * :Il Manifesto del Partito Comunista del 1848 cominciava con questo celebre incipit: ::Uno spettro s'aggira per l'Europa - lo spettro del comunismo. :La frase è usata ancora spesso (soprattutto in senso parodico) per alludere a una novità prevista e temuta da tutti, che non si sia ancora veramente manifestata. * :Dare una forte delusione in campo amoroso. * * :Il combattimento con le lance era una consuetudine della cavalleria medievale: il cavaliere aveva il dovere di difendere "alla lancia" i diritti dei poveri e degli oppressi. Oggi, per "spezzare una lancia" si intende il difendere, sostenere, o approvare l'opinione di qualcuno. * :Essere estremamente fastidioso, come una spina conficcata nel fianco, che fa male a ogni singolo movimento del corpo. * :Intromettersi in cose considerate non degne; Con accezione più positiva si intende anche di chi accetta di confrontare le proprie idee con la realtà pratica. * :Dire infine la cosa che ci si era trattenuti dal dire * :Non fare nulla. * :Aspettare un evento altamente improbabile. * :Accettare una situazione. * :Stare a guardare senza intervenire. * '' :Avere pazienza. * '''Stare da Papa :Esprime una situazione di profondo benessere (anche nella variante "stare da Dio"). * Stare in campana :Stare attenti, pronti. * :Non sbilanciarsi, tenere per sé le proprie opinioni. Più in generale, viene detto di una persona riservata, che rimane in disparte. * :Difendere qualcosa o qualcuno. Dare segno di indignazione, talvolta non autentica. * Stragi del sabato sera :Definizione di derivazione giornalistica per l'alto numero di incidenti tra i giovani che escono dalle discoteca o comunque dai locali, anche se in realtà gli incidenti avvengono nelle prime ore della domenica. * :Deriva da una citazione da La Tempesta di Shakespeare (1611): "La sventura costringe l'uomo a far la conoscenza di ben strani compagni di letto." Similmente all'originale, viene usata per indicare che i casi della vita possono portare a inedite, imprevedibili alleanze. * :Con questa frase si chiudeva una fiaba di Italo Calvino; è presente anche ne La Favola di Natale di Giovannino Guareschi. * :Resistere al dolore o allo sforzo. * :Ammiccare, fare un segno d'intesa a qualcuno. Vedi anche "Fare l'occhiolino". * :Citazione dal film Forrest Gump * :Fare una grande fatica. Già nel Cinquecento l'espressione sudare x camicie veniva adoperata in questo senso (vedi ad esempio questo verso di Francesco Berni (Rime, 1, 5): "Sudaron tre camicie ed un farsetto"). :Il numero sette viene spesso usato in locuzioni di origine proverbiale; forse qui è una reminiscenza biblica dei sette giorni in cui Dio lavorò per creare il mondo (ma in effetti la Genesi ricorda che il settimo giorno Dio si riposò). * :Arrivare quasi contemporaneamente a un obiettivo e vincere di pochissimo. Si riferisce alle gare di corsa in cui, per stabilire con precisione il vincitore tra due concorrenti che arrivavano insieme, si tendeva sulla linea del traguardo un filo di lana, ormai sostituito dal fotofinish. * :espressione usata nella negazione per indicare l'assenza di un qualcosa. * :"Prendere una decisione sul tamburo": dover prendere una decisione per forza e subito, a causa dell'incalzare degli eventi. * :Locuzione giuridica entrata anche nel linguaggio comune: si usa dire, correttamente ma in genere con tono scherzoso, che la situazione necessita o richiede un supplemento di indagine per dire che non è ancora il caso di prendere delle decisioni ed è opportuno raccogliere altre informazioni o dati di supporto. * Supplizio di Tantalo :Avere vicinissimo a se quello che si desidera, ma non poterlo prendere. Tantalo fu condannato a soffrire la fame e la sete, seppur circondato da cibo e bevande che non poteva toccare. * :Possibilità di ottenere con uno sforzo minimo se non nullo una certa cosa. Deriva probabilmente da un evento narrato nella Bibbia dove Salomè, in cambio solamente di una danza, convinse Erode a portarle su un piatto d'argento la testa di Giovanni Battista. T * :come piazza pulita, cancellare o eliminare tutto, con ovvio riferimento alla tavoletta/lavagnetta usata per scrivere. * :Scappare precipitosamente. Deriva dal gergo marinaresco. La corda è quella dell'ancora, che viene tagliata in caso di partenza precipitosa, abbandonando l'ancora ma risparmiando il tempo di recupero. * :Risolvere radicalmente una questione, anche a costo di scontentare o trattare ingiustamente qualcuno. Secondo il Vocabolario della lingua italiana di Zingarelli deriverebbe dalla pratica della tauromachia. * :Si dà questo nome a una persona cui si ricorre per fare un esempio. * : con questa espressione si indica il punto debole di qualcosa o qualcuno. Il riferimento è al mito di Achille, che era invulnerabile in tutto il corpo, fatta eccezione per il suo tallone. Fu ucciso da una freccia scagliata in quel punto da Paride. * :Molta apparenza e poca sostanza, molte parole e pochi fatti. * :È l'incipit di un celebre sonetto di Dante, dedicato all'amata Beatrice, e raccolto poi dal poeta nella sua Vita nova. La citazione è molto diffusa anche per l'apparente semplicità della frase: semplicisticamente possiamo renderla in italiano moderno con È chiaro, è evidente che sia tanto nobile d'animo quanto buona (anche se, come osservava il filologo Gianfranco Contini, nessuna parola di questo verso aveva per Dante lo stesso significato che ha oggi per noi). * : vedi Molto rumore per nulla * :Tarpare deriva dal francese étraper (che a sua volta deriva dal latino exstirpare). Significa spuntare le penne delle ali agli uccelli, e viene usato ormai soltanto in senso figurato: tarpare le ali a qualcuno significa togliergli le sue particolari abilità, impedendogli di progredire. * :La Tavola Rotonda (Table Ronde) era l'ordine dei cavalieri fondato da Re Artù, di cui si narra nei romanzi cavallereschi del ciclo bretone. Costoro si ritrovavano periodicamente a York, intorno a una tavola di forma rotonda, affinché nessuno avesse una posizione privilegiata rispetto agli altri. La tavola aveva 50 posti (più uno sempre vuoto, destinato a chi avesse trovato per primo il Graal). Oggi viene chiamata "tavola rotonda" una riunione o una conferenza alla quale prendono parte esperti chiamati a confrontare opinioni diverse, dove (in teoria) a nessuno dei partecipanti è riservata una posizione di privilegio. * * :Viene detto di qualcosa che non si conclude mai. Il riferimento è all'Odissea e alla famosa tela della moglie di Ulisse, Penelope. Ulisse, dopo dieci anni di assenza dal trono di Itaca, era dato ormai per morto; allora i Proci chiesero a Penelope di sposare uno di loro. Penelope assicurò che l'avrebbe fatto non appena avesse finito di tessere una tela, ma, mentre di giorno la tesseva, di notte la disfaceva in modo tale da ritardare all'infinito la sua ultimazione. * :Assecondare qualcuno in un'azione o in una situazione (spesso non positiva). Il bordone è la canna più grande di uno strumento a fiato (organo o cornamusa), o la corda più spessa di uno strumento a corde: in entrambi i casi il "bordone" viene adoperato come basso continuo per accompagnare una melodia che si sta suonando su note più alte. * :Si dice di chi non opera una scelta necessaria. * :stuzzicare, assillare qualcuno. * :Viene chiamato così, in senso dispregiativo, un impianto accusatorio presentato dall'accusa in sede processuale, che non si basi su fatti realmente accertati e su prove concrete, ma soltanto su supposizioni e deduzioni. :L'espressione è di origine giornalistica e nasce probabilmente in seguito ai fatti del 7 aprile 1979, quando il sostituto procuratore Pietro Calogero fece arrestare circa 140 persone appartenenti a Potere Operaio e Autonomia Operaia (tra cui i professori universitari Luciano Ferrari Bravo, Toni Negri ed Emilio Vesce), accusati di far parte delle Brigate Rosse e di aver partecipato a vario titolo al sequestro e all'omicidio di Aldo Moro. Le accuse si sarebbero rivelate infondate. * :Persona che può infastidire altre due, ad esempio una coppia. * :Detto di una persona che si rifiuta di cambiare idea o di obbedire. Il mulo è ritenuto un animale molto poco collaborativo, che si rifiuta di andare nella direzione voluta dal padrone. * * :Alternanza di un atteggiamento favorevole e contrario nell'assumere una decisione, dovuto a incertezza o all'inespressa volontà di procrastinarla. * :Fare il possibile, con una certa fatica, per sopravvivere. * :Proseguire per la strada che si sta percorrendo senza fermarsi, voltarsi o deviare. In senso figurativo descrive il comportamento di chi persegue il proprio obiettivo senza lasciarsi distrarre. * :Rendersi antipatico. * :Non presentarsi a un appuntamento, non onorare un impegno preso. * :Lavorare e darsi da fare anche per gli altri. * :Descrive l'atteggiamento di chi smette di partecipare attivamente a un'impresa, "tirando i remi" come i vogatori che cessano di remare e si fanno portare dalla corrente. A volte viene usato come eufemismo per indicare il ritiro o il pensionamento di qualcuno. * :Argomentare indirettamente in favore dei propri interessi * :Avere problemi economici. Un tempo (?) tirava (stringeva) la cinghia dei pantaloni chi aveva così pochi soldi da non permettersi di mangiare a sufficienza, tanto da dimagrire. * :Morire. * :Rimproverare; inteso generalmente con bonomia ma senza sorvolare. * :Sollecitare qualcuno affinché si venga ascoltati e si faccia qualcosa; anche invitare a prendere una decisione. In ambito laziale la locuzione aveva il significato primitivo di "avere creditori alle calcagna". * :Svendere (una cosa). "Son prodotti che ormai te li tirano dietro". * :Procurarsi un danno da soli. L'espressione equivale a fare autogol. * * :Citazione dalla canzone "Pietre" del 1967, che Antoine e Gian Pieretti presentarono al Festival di Sanremo: ::"Tu sei buono e ti tirano le pietre. Sei cattivo e ti tirano le pietre. Qualunque cosa fai, dovunque te ne vai, sempre pietre in faccia prenderai." :Il testo riprende, curiosamente, i versi di una celebre canzone di Bob Dylan, Rainy day women #12 & 35 (dall'album Blonde on Blonde, 1966): ::Well, they'll stone ya when you're trying to be so good, They'll stone ya just a-like they said they would. They'll stone ya when you're tryin' to go home. Then they'll stone ya when you're there all alone... '' * ' ' :Nomi usati per indicare esempio di persone * ' ' :Allontanare una possibile sciagura con il rituale scaramantico di toccare ferro. * ' ' :Affrontare un problema molto fastidioso, risolto il quale, si ha un grande sollievo. * ' ' :Indica il potersi vendicare di un torto subito, liberandosi di un senso di fastidio. * ' ' :In una discussione, tornare rapidamente nel punto da cui ci si era allontanati a causa di una digressione. La parola ''bomba in questo caso designa il punto da cui partono i giocatori nel gioco infantile del nascondino o rimpiattino. * :Trovarsi tra due opzioni ugualmente pericolose. L'espressione metaforica è chiaramente derivata dall'ambiente di lavoro del fabbro. * :Trovarsi tra due opzioni ugualmente pericolose. Con l'espressione si indica il rischio di sfuggire a un pericolo per correrne un altro. Scilla e Cariddi erano i mostri leggendari che si dicevano vivessero sulle due rive opposte dello stretto di Sicilia. Lo stretto, per le forti correnti che lo interessano, era particolarmente temuto, soprattutto in passato, dai marinai. * :Trattare male, * Trattare qualcuno come un pellaio / Non sono mica un pellaio :E usi simili. Metafora d'ambito toscano per indicare una persona rozza, sgradevole, e che come tale sarà trattata in malo modo. * / :Trattare male e dare poca considerazione a una persona. * :Trattare con riguardo; deriva dal fatto che le stoviglie preziose nelle case dei nobili venivano maneggiate con i guanti per non sporcare il cristallo al contatto delle mani. * :Lo si dice di un'impresa o di un'attività lunga ed estenuante. * :Detto di argomento per nulla originale. * :Prendere in considerazione troppe cose insieme, con il rischio di non concludere niente: troppa carne al fuoco cuocerà malamente. * :Trovare un ostacolo o un avversario degno delle proprie forze e capacità. * :In conclusione * :L'espressione deriva dal titolo della versione italiana (cantata da Nunzio Filogamo, Riccardo Massucci, Giacomo Osella e Enrico Molinari) della canzone francese Tout va très bien, Madame la Marquise (1936), interpretata da Ray Ventura e scritta da Paul Misraki, Charles Pasquier e Henri Allum. :Nella canzone, un servitore cerca di rassicurare una marchesa al telefono, mentre le comunica che il suo palazzo è andato a fuoco in seguito al suicidio del marito. Da allora l'espressione è divenuta un esempio paradossale dell'abitudine (non sempre positiva) a minimizzare i problemi. Viene di solito usata in senso ironico, nei frangenti in cui nulla in realtà sta andando bene. U * :Si dice di persona che non si fa trovare * :Persona che - volontariamente o involontariamente - provoca la sfortuna, predicandola. Una credenza popolare, sin dall'antichità, sosteneva che il canto di alcuni uccelli (l'upupa, la civetta, il gufo, l'usignolo) portasse sfortuna. * :Anche i carri agricoli avevano una ruota di scorta, da adoperare solo in casi di emergenza. Il Dizionario italiano della lingua italiana di Niccolò Tommaseo (1865) riporta l'espressione idiomatica "essere la quinta ruota del carro". Il significato delle due espressioni è analogo: l'ultima ruota è quella che non viene considerata come parte del gruppo. In senso figurato, l'"ultima ruota" è il membro del gruppo che gode di minor considerazione. * :(Costare/pagare) pochissimo. * :Un certo giorno. Locuzione probabilmente mutuata dal linguaggio delle fiabe. Spesso in uso anche con il significato, più allarmante, di A un bel momento (vedi): "Poi un bel giorno ti salta fuori quello con le sue pretese". * :Affrontare una questione contraddittoria concedendo alternativamente qualcosa a una parte e qualcosa all'altra. Espressione metaforica tratta dall'arte dei bottai, che fanno le botti allineando a incastro liste di legno ricurve entro cerchi metallici. * :Essere irritatissimi, intrattabili, in collera. * :Molto facile a farsi. * :In maniera semplice. * :Atteggiamento tipico di colui che per convenienza o altro evitando di schierarsi apertamente, esternando le proprie idee, cavalca due situazioni diverse, a volte anche in contrasto tra di loro. * :Alla fine dei propri giorni. Vale anche in senso figurato, col significato di essere a un passo dal fallimento. * :Metafora per indicare una cosa molto incerta, molto improbabile, su cui non si può fare affidamento. * :Meglio non dire nulla * :Fare un'azione che porta un beneficio materiale - l'utile - e fa divertire - il dilettevole. * :Una persona che si comporta come una marionetta * :Una trovata che risolve un problema in modo semplicissimo, a cui nessuno però aveva ancora pensato. * :Dal movimento delle truppe che tentano una sortita. Lo stesso termine veniva adoperato come traduzione dell'inglese coming out, che è poi passato nell'uso gergale soprattutto in campo sessuale. La versione italiana mantiene invece un significato generico: assumersi i rischi della manifestazione delle proprie intenzioni. * :Perdere la pazienza, arrabbiarsi. I gangheri erano i cardini della porta. * :Deviare, allontanarsi dalla linea prevista, uscire dal solco, secondo una metafora agricola che in un'epoca più antica ha dato origine a delirare (latino lirare "arare"). * V * . :Citazione biblica del sogno di Giuseppe (Libro della Genesi), che allude a condizioni o a periodi fruttuosi. * :Nel lessico burocratico dei verbali (delle riunioni, dei consigli, ecc.)., l'ultimo punto all'Ordine del giorno è molto spesso denominato "Varie ed eventuali"; in pratica, al termine di tutti gli altri argomenti, si riserva un punto per parlare di tutto quello che non è stato previsto. Il termine viene usato talvolta anche in senso parodico. * :L'espressione è stata probabilmente coniata da Alessandro Manzoni, che nel primo capitolo dei Promessi sposi scrive: ::Il nostro Abbondio, non nobile, non ricco, coraggioso ancor meno s'era accorto, prima quasi di toccare gli anni della discrezione, d'essere in quella società, come un vaso di terra cotta, costretto a viaggiare in compagnia di molti vasi di ferro. :La metafora è chiara: viaggiando trasportato su un carro lungo le strade sterrate, circondato tra vasi di ferro il vaso di coccio rischia di rompersi al primo sussulto. Oggi l'espressione viene usata per descrivere la situazione delicata in cui viene a trovarsi una persona o un ente ridotto in minoranza, a contatto con avversari agguerriti. * :Riferimento all'omonimo vaso che nella mitologia greca conteneva tutti i mali del mondo, sta a indicare qualcosa da maneggiare con estrema cautela, o che se utilizzato male potrebbe causare molti problemi. * :Il nome del corpo scelto che raccoglieva i veterani dell'Imperatore Napoleone I, è rimasto nell'uso popolare per designare il gruppo di seguaci più fedeli e vecchi di un movimento (vedi anche Zoccolo duro). :La ridondanza e la persistenza di questo modo di dire ha portato al nascere di nuove espressioni alternative, come il vecchio conio introdotta dal presentatore Paolo Bonolis durante una trasmissione televisiva molto popolare. * :Cioè vecchissimo. Da cuculo (così come si dice "vecchio gufo", secondo ad es. Giacomo Devoto 1968; o nel senso di "remoto: si sente ma non si vede") o da Abacuc, profeta biblico (così come si dice "vecchio come Matusalemme") dal quale è derivato bacucco (rimbecillito, specialmente in "vecchio bacucco" (1909) "vecchio cucco", come ricorda ad es. il Vocabolario Treccani). * :Che c'è da sempre, che è da sempre così, noto da sempre. * : essere in prigione, dove il sole (filtrato dalle grate) proietta sulle pareti una scacchiera. :Il detto, tipico del gergo della malavita, in realtà è molto antico: uno "scaccato cielo" si trova ad esempio in un sonetto quattrocentesco del Burchiello. * : provare un improvviso e intenso dolore fisico. :L'espressione (derivata dalla comune esperienza), era già attestata nella poesia quattrocentesca: vedi questi versi di Francesco Berni: ::Entra uno stecco al villanel nel piede, ::Che '''le stelle' del dì gli fa vedere.'' * : fare assegnamento su qualcosa che è tutt'altro per scontata; dare per realizzata un'azione in realtà ancora da compiere. :Il detto ha origine da un aneddoto popolare riportato da Paolo Minucci nelle sue note al Malmantile riacquistato: tre cacciatori si fermano in un'osteria dove mangiano a credito, promettendo di ripagare in seguito con i soldi che avrebbero ottenuto uccidendo un orso molto pericoloso, sul quale era stata messa una sorta di taglia. Ma l'orso, quando lo incontrano nel bosco, si rivela tutt'altro che una facile preda: uno dei tre cacciatori si dà alla fuga, un altro si arrampica su un albero, il terzo viene aggredito e si finge morto. Al che l'orso si ferma e sembra sussurrargli qualcosa nell'orecchio: Mi ha detto, (dirà poi il cacciatore al suo compagno) che io non mi fidi più di simili compagni, come sei tu, e che io non venda la pelle dell'orso, se prima non l'ho preso. Variante pessimista che mantiene lo stesso senso: fasciarsi la testa prima di essersi feriti. * / :Esprimere con chiarezza, finalmente, l'argomento principale del discorso. * :L'espressione indica condizioni esterne favorevoli per raggiungere un obiettivo. * * :Traduzione italiana per indicare gli uomini bianchi visti dagli Indiani d'America. * :Per tutta la vita. * :È il vitello migliore, che si uccide al ritorno del figliol prodigo (Luca, 15,23). * :Si dice di una vittoria ottenuta a un prezzo eccessivo per il vincitore (simile all'analoga espressione ). * :Non curarsi troppo del proprio futuro. * :Es.: non voglio sentire volare una mosca!: non voglio sentire il minimo rumore. * / / Che piaccia o no(n piaccia) :Comunque, indipendentemente dalla volontà dell'interessato. * :L'espressione definisce l'atteggiamento di chi si adopera inutilmente per risolvere problemi che sono invece per definizione irrisolvibili: proprio come le gambe dei cani, che sono storte di natura. :L'espressione è entrata nel lessico colloquiale grazie ad Alessandro Manzoni, che nel primo capitolo dei Promessi Sposi descrive così l'atteggiamento di Don Abbondio nei confronti dei suoi confratelli sacerdoti che si cercavano i guai prendendo le parti d'un debole oppresso contro un soverchiatore potente: ::Questo chiamava un comprarsi gl'impicci a contanti, un '''voler raddrizzar le gambe ai cani'.'' * :Essere umili; ma anche: mantenere un basso profilo, farsi notare poco, essere poco chiassosi, mettersi poco in mostra. * :L'espressione si riferisce al poeta lirico greco Pindaro (Tebe ca. 522 a.C. - Argo 442 a.C.), famoso già presso i suoi contemporanei per i "voli pindarici" (l'espressione è dunque un'antonomasia) contenuti nelle sue poesie. Si trattava di scatti logici improvvisi da un argomento all'altro, che stupivano i lettori. :Oggi con "volo pindarico" si può intendere: (1) una lunga digressione su argomenti sempre meno inerenti all'originale oggetto del discorso o dello scritto; (2) un brusco salto tra due argomenti che hanno poco o nulla in comune (vedi anche l'espressione "saltare di palo in frasca"). Questo secondo significato è il più vicino al senso originale dell'espressione. * : Confessare i propri segreti. Z * :Lo stato di un progetto o iniziativa, in cui non si sia iniziato affatto e non si abbia idea di come fare: "Devo riverniciare lo steccato, ma sono a zero zero carbonella" (nel caso in esempio probabilmente non so neanche che vernice comprare). * :Stai zitto come una mosca! * :Il nucleo più resistente di un gruppo di persone rese affini da pratiche o da opinioni comuni. Gli irriducibili. Lo zoccolo duro dei rivoltosi, dei tifosi, dei consumatori di hashish. :Lo "zoccolo" non richiama tanto il mondo degli animali, quanto le immagini create da istogrammi o diagrammi cartesiani, quando descrivono valori relativamente bassi ma costanti. :L'espressione fu coniata negli anni ottanta per indicare la base elettorale del PCI, che sembrava in grado di resistere alle flessioni momentanee. In seguito si diffuse dal lessico politico ad altri ambiti, soprattutto grazie ai giornali. * In zona Cesarini :All'ultimo momento. Deriva da una lunga serie di reti siglate al 90' dal calciatore Renato Cesarini. Stesso uso del latinismo in extremis, ma in un contesto più che altro sportivo o colloquiale. Note * Bibliografia * Carlo Lapucci. Il dizionario dei modi di dire della lingua italiana. 1ª ed. Milano, Garzanti Editore - A. Vallardi, 1993. ISBN 88-11-91707-7. * B.M. Quartu. Dizionario dei modi di dire della lingua italiana. Biblioteca Universale Rizzoli, 1993. ISBN 88-17-14525-4. Altri progetti di Wikipedia Voci correlate * Glossario delle frasi fatte in spagnolo Collegamenti esterni * * Dizionario etimologico italiano * Tesoro della lingua italiana delle origini * Modi di dire errati o stravolti dall'uso Fonti Frasi fatte Categoria:Modi di dire italiani